


Interactive Brallon Fic, Too Awesome For Title

by cerebralyogurt



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, also MSI Halestorm and Halsey but not really
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, F/F, F/M, Fun, Humor, Interactive, It's called Rutherford B. Hayes School of the Gays (colloquially not officially tho), M/M, but not that super strict catholic kind where they usually are in these fics, garlic bread plays a very important role in this and my life, i mean it might be a catholic school who knows but honestly I doubt that, idk how to tag this but, or something, where the fuck did all this plot come from
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 27,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebralyogurt/pseuds/cerebralyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATED :) </p><p>Dallon and Brendon are roommates at the beautiful Rutherford B. Hayes Boarding School, also known as Hayes School of the Gays, which of course has nothing to do with the residents of said boarding school but is solely because it rhymes (if we're talking about the students, Rutherford Bi Hayes School would be more fitting). Obviously, Dallon has a crush on Brendon, like what did you expect, this is a Brallon fic after all, and it's supposed to be lighthearted and funny, so like if you need a break from all that angst and relationship drama everywhere on AO3... Come and join this wonderful adventure, an interactive fanfiction, where you get to (slightly) steer the plot by making Dallon's decisions for him. Which usually means choosing one dumb option above another. Help him win over his crush, find out the joshler truth or what the fuck is up with Gerard, do boarding school shit, and, most importantly, try not to die! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction: This Shit Is Complicated

Good night/morning/church service/family meeting/Math lesson/pooping or when/where ever you're reading this fic.

AO3 isn't really the best place for posting interactive fics, I know that, but I just want to have all my fics on one website (and I'm to lazy to find a better site for this.)  
So, because this website isn't exactly made for it, there are some "rules" I decided to set up for reading this fic, and I'd like you to read them before you start:

1) **Don't use the chapter Index**. It's going to be like this: The **beginnings** of the single chapters are **the same for every story line (at least for the first couple of chapters** ), and those are the only ones that'll have **actual names**. So you can use the chapter index to find those. As for the other ones, that'll only have numbers, of course you can check them out if you want to find out how the story would've gone, but I feel like that would ruin the game. Also, they either only differ in small details, or I took care that each part is enjoyable and has some stuff in it that won't be mentioned anywhere else in the story. This will hopefully lead to some readers knowing more or different things then others in the end and I think that's more fun than everybody knowing everything.

2) Obviously, you **can't choose "Forward to Next Chapter"**. Just use the **links** I'll give you at **the end of every part**. 

3) You may **suggest other options** for the choices Dallon can make in the comments of any part. Sometimes I might even encourage you to because I'm not always creative enough to think of that many story lines

4) if links don't work **please tell me** so I can fix it

That's the basic rules, here are some other things you might want to know, but you can skip them if you want.

1) I've never had any complains about it before, but grammar/spelling and general vocabulary errors may occur, since I'm not a native speaker. For any mistakes like words that don't make sense in a certain context, feel free to blame [dict.cc](http://www.dict.cc). I'm not asking you guys to be my proof-readers, but if you read something that really bugs you, like a wrong word or tense or whatever, please tell me and I'll correct it. :) 

2) obviously word and chapter count doesn't mean anything for this fic so let me tell you: there's about 5-7 chapters probably, and the chapters are rather short although that varies a _lot_ depending on your choices (and on the chapter)

3) Just so you know, I didn't list it in the Archive Warnings, but there are obviously major character deaths and maybe even graphic description of violence in here, depending on what you choose, but they're always meant as a joke. If Dallon dies, you have to go back and choose a different path, because I really don't like writing sad stuff.

A little tip before you start:

If an option seems boring, it probably is everything but boring. There's no wrong choice. ;)

[Enjoy!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16277657)  



	2. A.0

ahem. read the rules again.


	3. The Bro(beck)s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FunFact: I usually claim that I can't be bothered to learn anything about the American school system, but then I accidentally did some recherche after all to make this fic a little more accurate. If there's still something that just doesn't fit somehow, please ignore it, because seriously, I can't be bothered.

It is Sunday night and Dallon lies awake in his bed, listening to his roommate _snore_ , and regretting his life choices. Well not all of them. Choosing to leave home and go to boarding school might have been the best thing he ever did, the school, despite of what you usually hear about boarding schools, sometimes being less strict than his own parents. Since changing to Rutherford B. Hayes High School - better known as Hayes School of the Gays in the region (needless to say, the only reason for that is that it rhymes) - as a Sophomore, he has met so many amazing people, many of them being his friends now. Which brings us back to the more recent life choices, which, as you remember, he regrets heavily and that are strongly connected to one of his closest friends, and roommate, Brendon Urie.

The boarding house of Hayes School of the Gays includes a small amount of single rooms alongside the many double rooms, and Dallon has been privileged enough to be allowed to live in one of those last year. _Brendon_ has had it even better, having had a double room all for his own, since his former roommate left at the beginning of the year. _This_ year, he had to find himself a new one though, and Dallon, God knows why, volunteered. Back then, a couple of months ago, it didn't seem like the terrible idea that it actually is. After all the double rooms all come with their own bathroom, which is so much better than using the communal one and having to deal with the population of an entire floor taking too to long to style their hair every morning. He prefers being woken up by Brendon singing under the shower every morning, if it means he doesn't have to talk to anyone else before he's emotionally ready. But of course Dallon couldn't have known he would develop an awfully embarrassing crush on Brendon, which makes living with him rather uncomfortable.

That aside, it hasn't been that bad, living with a roommate. They don't even have to sleep in bunk beds, but instead have they own beds, each on opposite sides of the rooms.  
As a high school student Dallon values sleep _a lot_ , and he tries to use every opportunity that offers itself to him to get as much of it as possible. It's one of the reasons why he loves going to boarding school: Waking up around 5 minutes before classes start usually is more than enough time to get ready and go to his classroom (if you enjoy turning up to class looking like you've just been shat out by a pile of shit).

So yeah, you could say Dallon is very much in favor of sleep which is why he would love to just get up, walk over to Brendon's bed and _break him his stupid fucking snore inducing sleep depriving nose because seriously it's starting to drive him crazy._

[Get up and punch Brendon (to wake him up (physically, not inside))](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16277756)   
[Get up and punch Brendon really hard (to put him in a coma)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16277756)   
[Do people still snore when they're in a coma idek](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16277675)


	4. A.s

I checked. They don't because the doctors make sure their airway is clean. Wow. very education. Much smart.

[Continue the story (spoiler alert: Dallon isn't going to punch Brendon anyway)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16277756)


	5. A.2

Dallon likes to believe he is a nice person, so he doesn't punch Brendon but instead stays in bed and hides his head under the pillow for what feels like half the night, but could also be half an hour.

At around 2 am he finally has enough, so he stands up and walks over to Brendon's side of the room.

"Brendon...", he whispers, softly shaking Brendon's shoulder. And then slightly louder: "Brendon, wake the fuck up."  
"hngrf.", Brendon says and he turns away from Dallon in order to bury his whole face deeply into his pillow.  
"Brendon I can't sleep with you snoring like a drunk chain saw with a cold."  
Finally lifting his head from the pillow and squinting at Dallon through the dark Brendon mumbles: "Oh so it's my fault I caught a cold then?"  
"I didn't say that, it's just that..."  
"It wasn't by any chance you filling up condoms with cold water and throwing them at me from the second floor?"

Dallon sighs. "Look, can't you just... _not_ snore? I need my beauty sleep."  
Laughing groggily, Brendon says:" _You_ certainly will be fine without beauty sleep.", causing Dallon to roll his eyes.  
"Fuck you Brendon, I'm too tired for this." Dallon sits down on Brendon's bed in defeat and Brendon actually has the nerve to prop himself up on one elbow and pat Dallon's back with a comforting hand.  
"Aww. I can sing you a lullaby if you want to?"

 

[Who would say no to that?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16277801)   
[I would. He's probably kidding anyway. I'm not going to embarrass myself](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16277891)   
[blush a lot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16277846)


	6. A.1.3

"Aww. I can sing you a lullaby if you want to?"

And Dallon really wants to laugh at that, or give a sarcastic remark, but truth is, he kind of likes the thought of closing his eyes and letting Brendon's unique voice fill out his head until he drifts off to sleep. Brendon, who knows him well enough to guess exactly what his silence means, lets his hand slide from where it has been patting Dallon's back to softly caress his shoulder.

"C'mon then.", he says, pointing to the other side of the room, where Dallon's bed stands, with his head. Dallon thinks he can see a gentle smile on his face, and he gets up reluctantly, instantly missing the warmth of Brendon's hand on his body. To his surprise Brendon stands up as well, sways a little like a drunk person (or chainsaw), finds his balance and follows him.

As he kneels down next to his bed, slightly adjusting Dallon's blanket so he's comfortably tucked in, he asks: "So what do you wanna hear?"

["Uhm... I don't know. Surprise me."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16278134)   
["Something by Queen... I like Queen... Freddie is my daddy. I just said that because it rhymes. Freddie isn't actually my daddy. You are ;))) haha no. Unless you wanna be haha?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16278041)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the type of thing where you're very welcome to leave suggestions/request...


	7. A.3.3

"Aww. I can sing you a lullaby if you want to."

Dallon blushes.

He really really wants to laugh now or give a sarcastic remark, but instead he's blushing. Also, he kind of likes the thought of closing his eyes and letting Brendon's unique voice fill out his head until he drifts off to sleep. That thought makes more blood rush to his face.  
The not blushing Brendon, who knows him well enough to guess exactly what his silence and his red face means, lets his hand slide from where it has been patting Dallon's back to softly caress his shoulder, causing Dallon to redden further.

"C'mon then.", he says, pointing to the other side of the room, where Dallon's bed stands, with his head. Dallon thinks he can see a gentle smile on his face (a nice contrast to the never-fading blush on his one face), and he gets up reluctantly and blushingly, instantly missing the warmth of Brendon's hand on his body. Surprisingly and blush-inducingly (it's called Neologism, as a German I'm a pro at that btw) Brendon stands up as well, sways a little like a drunk person, finds his balance and follows him.

As he kneels down next to his bed, slightly adjusting Dallon's blanket so he's comfortably tucked in (isn't that cute omg _**bLUSH!!**_ ), he asks: "So what do you wanna hear?"

["Uhm... I don't know. Surprise me."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16278134)   
["Something by Queen... I like Queen... Freddie is my daddy. I just said that because it rhymes. Freddie isn't actually my daddy. You are ;))) haha no. Unless you wanna be haha?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16278041)


	8. A.2.3

"Aww. I can sing you a lullaby if you want to."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Dallon rolls his eyes to play down his nervousness, although Brendon can't even see it in the dark. "Just... I don't know. Lie on your side or something? If that helps..."

"My nose is blocked, which I still think is your fault by the way, there's literally nothing I can do."

Dallon tries to ignore the way Brendon still tries to comfort him with soft movements of his hand on his back. "You know, if you want you could just come sleep in my bed, and whenever I start snoring you just kick me."  
At that moment, Dallon _does_ want to kick Brendon, not for snoring though, but for planting the idea of them sleeping in the same bed in his head.

"I'm just... Gonna go... back.", he says, interrupting himself with a few yawns.  
"Nooo, stay here, c'mon. I volunteer to be the little spoon.", Brendon jokes. Having decided that just letting the topic go was better than pointing out how their size difference didn't give much of a choice in that matter anyway, Dallon silently scuffs back to his bed.

"Oh well... If you don't want to..." The mattress squeaks as Brendon lets himself fall back into a lying position. "Good night then, I guess. Sleep well."  
"I better be.", Dallon mutters back.

 

About two minutes later, Brendon's snoring fills the room again. With an audible grunt, Dallon throws his pillow in the direction of the noise's origin. The moment the pillow hits his aim, the snoring stops abruptly. A few seconds later, a pillow hits Dallon square in the face, accompanied by a grumpy "Fuck you!" 

Without another thought Dallon grabs the pillow and throws it back at Brendon. At least that's what he intended on doing, instead there's a loud crash. "You asshole hit my lamp!", he hears, shortly before he is hit by two pillows. Brendon has a surprisingly good aim, especially if you consider that the room currently is pitch-black. 

Dallon stands up on his bed to be in a better throwing-position, aims and fires. A triumphal smirk appears on his face the moment he hears Brendon's surprised grunt. However, his smile falters quickly when he hears steps in the darkness. A split second later, he's on his back again, with Brendon sitting on him and repeatedly hitting him with a pillow.

Brendon lets out a gleeful laugh. "That's what you get when you challenge the pillow-fight master!"

[Give a witty remark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16277933)   
[Try to tackle Brendon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16277969)   
[Fart to get him of you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16277957)


	9. A.1.1.4

"That's what you get when you challenge the pillow-fight master!"

"Yeah? Well if you're the pillow-fight master, I am the _hngrf_ "  
Dallon can't finish because he has a pillow pressed on his face.

[Tackle Brendon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16277969)  
[Fart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16277957)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FunFact: Originally I wanted to make this a "You fight like a dairy farmer! - How appropriate! You fight like a cow" kind of thing, but I was like "noone will get that reference! They're all so young :') only playing Undertale all the time" so if you do know where this is from give yourself a high five, you're awesome!


	10. A.1.3.4

As far as Dallon can remember, farts have proven to be a very reliable way to get rid of people. But Brendon isn't people. In response to Dallon's loud, and as he hopes, stinky fart, Brendon just laughs, calls him a pathetic farter and lets off an even louder, _definitely_ stinky fart. 

"Oh my God, ew.", Dallon calls out and grabs Brendon's pillow to press on his face and protect himself from the disgusting stench. _Well fuck. That was the wrong decision_ , he thinks.  
Brendon just keeps on laughing at him. "You brought that on you yourself!", he declares.  
"Fuck you.", Dallon says from under the pillow, and Brendon only laughs at him harder.

Suddenly there's a loud knocking on one of the walls.  
"Brendon! Dallon! Would you be so kind to _shut the fuck up_? You're not the only people living here!", a muffled voice shouts from the room next to them.

Quickly removing the pillow from his face, Dallon turns his head to where the voice is coming from and shouts:"Sorry Frank. It's Brendon's fault. Won't happen again."

"Brendon, show some respect to others!", another voice that sounds like Gerard's says, "If you want to bang Dallon in the middle of the night, I don't give a fuck, but _please_ be quiet."

"We're not... We were pillow-fighting!", Dallon answers, and in that moment he doesn't even convince himself.  
"Yeah, sure. Pillow-fighting. At half past 2..." There's some muffled laughter on the other side of the wall and then Frank says:"Will you let us sleep now?"

Brendon lets out a loud, theatrical sigh, in hope their two neighbors can hear it. "Oh come on. We're just having some fun!"  
"Brendon, get the fuck of me!", Dallon growls, and with a single, forceful push, he sends Brendon falling to the ground.  
There he keeps on lying on his back and giggling for a while, until he finally gets up.

"Alright, everyone, let's go to sleep! Good night!"

"Thank you.", Gerard and Frank simultanously say through the wall.

Everyone returns back to their beds and tries to make the most out of the few remaining hours they still have until school starts. Shortly before he falls asleep, Dallon thinks: _Wait... Doesn't Frank have a single room...?_

[Next Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16341389)


	11. A.1.2.4

In a swift, abrupt motion he tries to push Brendon of him. It works, but unfortunately Brendon keeps holding on to him, so they both fall of the bed and land on the floor with a loud thud and a few "Ow"s.

Breathing stopping for a moment, Dallon realizes he's now on top of Brendon, faces only inches apart. He doesn't get a lot of time to think about it though, because Brendon immediately tries to free himself from underneath him by amazingly ineffective wiggling.

With a restrained laugh, Dallon grabs hold of both of Brendon's arms and presses them to the ground behind his head, making it impossible for Brendon to escape him, and he knows it.

"Okay, so, you've got me. What are you gonna do to me now?", he asks, the suggestive tone in his voice hopefully just imagined by Dallon. He swallows hard.

Suddenly there's a loud knocking on one of the walls.  
"Brendon! Dallon! Would you be so kind to _shut the fuck up_? You're not the only people living here!"

Startled, Dallon, startled, turns his head to where the voice is coming from and shouts:"Sorry Frank. It's Brendon's fault. Won't happen again."

"Brendon, show some respect to others!", another voice that sounds like Gerard's says, "If you want to bang Dallon in the middle of the night, I don't give a fuck, but _please_ be quiet."

"We're not... We were pillow-fighting!", Dallon answers, and in that moment he doesn't even convince himself.  
"Yeah, sure. Pillow-fighting. At half past 2." There's some muffled laughter on the other side of the wall and then Frank says:"Will you let us sleep now?"

As already established, Dallon is a very kind, beautiful, adorable, sexy, talented, I mean _nice_ person, so he gets of Brendon, although he is a little disappointed that he couldn't get his revenge.

 _Well,_ he tells himself, _there are still many nights to come._

Everyone returns back to their beds and tries to make the most out of the few remaining hours they still have until school starts. Shortly before he falls asleep, Dallon thinks: _Wait... Doesn't Frank have a single room...?_

[Next Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16341389)


	12. A.2.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've done some research and turns out Freddie Mercury never openly confessed to his sexuality, which I didn't know until now because everything I know about him and Queen comes from my dad and my ex-girlfriend. But although the German wikipedia page apparently takes the view that he was gay but never confessed to it (the English one is slightly more neutral and doesn't _just assume things_ ), I'm just gonna go ahead and keep on believing he was bisexual, based on the fact that he had relationships with both women and men...

"Something by Queen... I like Queen...", Dallon says, trailing off before he can say the rest of what he was going to say because... Do I really need to explain?  
"Yeah.", Brendon agrees, "Queen is awesome. Freddie Mercury is my daddy."  
"What?"  
"I said Freddie Mercury is my idol."  
"I'm pretty sure you said - "  
"Shhh... I need to think of a good song... Okay."

Dallon is well wrapped up in his blanket by now, straining to make out Brendon's face in the dark and not yet willing to believe his luck. He's glad Brendon cannot see him blush. This seems to perfect to be true.

Brendon quietly clears his throat and then he begins whisper-singing the first lines:

Ooh, you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live

A smile is forcing itself on Dallon's face, he can't help it. That song seems like the perfect choice, really, he couldn't think of a better one for Brendon to sing to him.

Oh, you're the best friend  
That I ever had

Although... It's a beautiful song and he feels like Brendon is really means what he's singing but...

I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you

Maybe he'd prefer it if that last line was said in a slightly different context.

Oh, you're my best friend

Ooh, you make me live  
Ooh, I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl

"I mean boyyy", Brendon quickly adds, probably winking at Dallon although he can't be really sure in a darkness like this.

I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend

Singing quietly clearly is not one of Brendon's strengths. He likes showing off his amazing voice and they is hardly anything that could stop him from that. When Dallon notices him filling his lungs and preparing to burst out the next lines, he swiftly pulls out one arm from under the blanket and lays a finger on Brendon's lips.  
"Shh,", he whispered,"we're not the only people living here. Keep it down."  
Brendon looks like he is seriously considering waking everybody up for the sake of singing Dallon a lullaby but then he nods and whispers back: "Alright." And he continues, visibly straining to stay quiet.

Ooh, you make me live  
Uhm... Stuff... Da da da da da da  
I got you, for something - oo oo ooh  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live

Oooh, cra-aaap  
There's a-nother verse  
I-iisn't the-ere? Oh well then...  
I don't know it

"Oh wait I do!", Brendon interrupts himself for a second to inform Dallon, who is having an even harder time keeping quiet as he is trying to suppress his laughter.

And I love the things  
I really loooooooOOO **OOVEE**  


"Brendon! For God's sake!"

The things that you do...

But it is already too late. Suddenly there's a loud knocking on one of the walls and a voice shouts:  
"Brendon! Dallon! Would you be so kind to _shut the fuck up_? You're not the only people living here!"

Apparently feeling personally offended by the idea that someone might _not_ enjoy hearing his beautiful voice at 2 in the morning, Brendon continues singing louder.

Oh, you're my best friend  
_You here that Frank?!"_

Oh, ooh, you make me live

_And now it's time for a guitar solo_!", he shouts, and suddenly he's standing on Dallons bed, playing the air guitar and _quite_ poorly trying to sing the solo:

bah bah dodo dooo  
dodo dooo  
do doeyoo  
dododoah  
do-dodo dodo do-dododoooodeyongoooye _eeeaaaaa_  


He jumps from the bed and lands on the floor with a loud thud.

You're my best friend!

"Fuck you, Brendon!", Frank shouts through the wall.  
"Are you finished now?", another voice that sounds like Gerard's - a pissed Gerard, needless to say - asks.  
"Yeah I am!", Brendon yells back to their neighbors.  
"I fucking hate living next to you guys!", it sounds from the wall, "We're not in a god damn Disney movie so can you please _not_ start singing in the middle _of the fucking night_?"  
"Calm down, I was singing Dallon a good night song!"  
For a few seconds, only the clap of Dallon's palm hitting his face could be heard in the otherwise silence room.  
"A good night song?", Gerard eventually asks, and Dallon swears he can hear muffled laughter from the other side of the room. "First of all: At 2 A-fucking-M?"  
"Second of all", Frank now says, "That's pretty gay."  
"You're gay."  
"True. Are you gonna shut up now?"  
"I would, if you stopped complaining to me through the wall."  
" _Do you want me to come over an complain to you? Do you really want that?!_ "  
"Alright alright.... We'll be quiet. Goodnight."

Frank and Gerard mutter their answers back, and then everyone returns to their beds and tries to make the most out of the few remaining hours they still have until school starts. Shortly before he falls asleep, Dallon thinks: _Wait... Doesn't Frank have a single room...?_

[Next Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16341389)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that this has nothing to do with him being bisexual. Whoops. I'm gonna change that probably.  
> Also, Funfact: my dad is a huge Queen fan and I remember us driving to a Queen revival concert and him telling me everything he knew about Freddie Mercury and long story short Freddie Mercury will be the reason why I'll eventually have the courage to come out to my parents, because my dad didn't speak negatively about his bisexuality at all. Also, another time, at my aunts birthday we were talking about Queen and my uncle said something about Freddie having been "stockschwul" (which literally translated means "stick gay" idk why we have that word. Maybe it's because someone thought, hey if someone is very gay he gets lots of things up his ass. Like sticks. Let's call him stick gay. But yeah it just means very gay) and my dad made sure to tell him that he was bisexual and that my uncle knew that there's a difference and it just made me really really happy :)


	13. A4

"So what do you wanna hear?"  
"Uhm... I don't know. Surprise me."

Dallon is well wrapped up in his blanket by now, straining to make out Brendon's face in the dark and not yet willing to believe his luck. He's glad Brendon cannot see him blush. This seems to perfect to be true.

Brendon quietly clears his throat and then he begins whisper-singing the first lines:

I've got the world on a string  
I'm sitting on a rainbow  
Got the string around my finger  
What a world, what a life, I'm in love

Dallon smiles to himself, vaguely recognizing the song as a Frank Sinatra song. It is no secret that Brendon is always a slut for Frank Sinatra.

I've got a song that I sing  
I can make the rain go  
Anytime I move my finger  
Lucky me, can't you see, I'm in love

Singing quietly clearly is not one of Brendon's strengths. He likes showing off his amazing voice and they is hardly anything that could stop him from that. When Dallon notices him filling his lungs and preparing to burst out the next lines, he swiftly pulls out one arm from under the blanket and lays a finger on Brendon's lips.  
"Shh,", he whispered,"we're not the only people living here. Keep it down."  
Brendon looks like he is seriously considering waking everybody up for the sake of singing Dallon a lullaby but then he nods and whispers back: "Alright."  
And he continues, visibly straining to stay quiet.

Life's a beautiful thing  
As long as, I hang on to the string  
I'd be a silly so and so  
If I should ever let it go

Got the world on a string  
Sittin' on a rainbow  
Got the string around my finger  
What a world, what a life, I'm in love

Dallon shuts his eyes and concentrates on the voice. Shortly after that he falls asleep, dreaming about Brendon sitting on a rainbow.

[Next Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16341389)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO OKAY HERE'S THE THING: I just really wanted Brendon to sing a Frank Sinatra song okay, so I went through some songs and I found World On A String and I was like "oh that would be a nice lullaby. OH it has the word rainbow in it I love rainbows" but turns out Brendon did actually cover that song once so if you don't know it you should [check it out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGC30zkrySo)!! :)  
> And btw, next chapter is going to be up soonish.....


	14. B.3.2

In the past, farting has hardly ever disappointed Dallon in its ability of quickly changing the atmosphere in a room. He did, however, forget that the room he was in now was considerably small, as it consisted solely of the small space underneath the blanket. 

Only several seconds after he let off a disappointingly un-loud and unfortunately very smelly fart, the air in his little hideout becomes impossible to breath. As he is left with hardly another choice, he lifts the blanket just one tiny bit, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, to get some fresh air.

Okay. Yeah so... There's a penis in front of his face.

[yell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495570)  
[shriek](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495570)  
[AAAAAAAAH](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495570)  
[articulate loudly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495570)  
[scream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495570)  
[shout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495570)  
[let it all out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495570)  
[and scream and shout and let it out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495570)  
[We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495570)


	15. B.3

" _ARGH?!_ ", he calls out, the situation causing him to lose every ability to form any sentences or even simple swear words.

There literally is a penis in front of his face.  
He goes back under the blanket to hide there for as long as possible, preferably forever.

"You alright?", Brendon asks, poorly hiding the amusement in his voice. Dallon is less amused... Rather distressed he calls out :"What the? Why the fuck?"

Merciless as he is, Brendon pulls the blanket back again.  
"I had a feeling you were gonna try to peep from under the blanket so I thought, might as well give you a good view"

"What? I wasn't trying to peep, fuck off! That is... _Crazy_. Totally... Bananas.", Dallon lies, but obviously he's actually _super_ convincing, "Get your dick out of my face so I can get up and take a shower, okay?"  
"A cold one?", Brendon asks, a triumphal smirk on his face and not moving one inch (the fuck is an inch. Just use centimeters you noobs) and dick still happily dangling in front of his room mate's face. It doesn't seem to matter to Brendon. Maybe he was a nudist before he came to Hayes School of the Gays, which slightly stricter dress code doesn't even allow _male_ students to run around naked. Probably because, as the name of the school indicates, exposed male skin will "distract" most boys just as much or probably more than female skin will.

Pointing an accusing finger at his naked friend, Dallon shouts: "Fuck you. You traumatized me forever." 

"Don't exaggerate it like that. What the fuck were you expecting, when you tried to sneak a glance at me _naked_? And besides let's be real, it's not a bad dick, right?"  
"I wasn't going to peep on you, _okay?_ ", Dallon bursts out in a desperate attempt to retain some of his dignity of which he has about as much as the front man of the band New Politics, as we know from their beautiful song Dignity. Which is a great song. Man, I love that song. I love it so much that I interrupt my own fic for the sake of telling you about this great song although it's already older. Anyways, he was saying...?  
"And... I don't know." He shrugs. "It's an alright dick, I guess?"

Apparently, Brendon is very offended by that: "You dare to call my dick _alright_? Just _alright_?!", he exclaims, "You might want to take a second look!"

"I _really_ don't." Dallon pulls the blanket back over his head, because seriously, he can't deal with this shit this early in the morning. Brendon sighs, as if disappointed that Dallon doesn't want to see his dick again, but he seems to have given up. 

" _Alright_...Pff... Alright. I'm gonna go get breakfast with the others now."

Dallon silently listens to Brendon dressing himself, followed by the sound of him finally leaving and shutting the door behind him. Just as he decides that it's safe to abandon his hideout, he hears a voice coming from the hallway.

"Hey, Brendon, wait!", someone, who Dallon recognizes as his "neighbor" Frank, shouts. "I heard you guys yelling about dicks in there and I demand to know what that was about!"  
He goes on explaining how his interest in dicks is purely scientific but Dallon ignores it in favor of settling back into his newly-found favourite place in the world. 

He tries to fall asleep again but the image of Brendon's dick is burned in his mind and flashes like an electric billboard so he just lies there for the following ten-or-so minutes, trying everything in his might to get rid of that image, until Brendon returns from breakfast.

And unfortunately he doesn't return alone.  
"Good morning, sunshine!", Frank greets him while he simply waltzes into their room as if it was his own. "You do not mind if I copy your homework real quick, do you?"  
As usual, he doesn't wait for an answer and instead just lunges for Dallons school bag to search his homework, so Dallon doesn't bother replying. Instead, he finally toils himself out of bed.

"I brought you an apple!", Brendon announces, shortly before tossing said apple to Dallon, "It's sweet and luscious, just like you." 

[catch that sweet and luscious apple](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495288)  
[did I mention that the likelihood of that apple hitting Frank's head if it isn't caught is quite high? ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495318)


	16. B.1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know that this sexually frustrated teenage piece of trash can't resist the chance of seeing a bit of naked beebo.

Dallon scrambles around on the mattress, trying to navigate in the stuffy, black room under his blanket. Then he lifts his hand to open up a tiny, inconspicuous gap between bed and blanket through which he should be able to see...

And what he sees is...

Oh...

Well, okay then. 

Yeah so... There's a penis in front of his face.

[yell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495570)  
[shriek](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495570)  
[AAAAAAAAH](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495570)  
[articulate loudly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495570)  
[scream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495570)  
[shout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495570)  
[let it all out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495570)  
[and scream and shout and let it out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495570)  
[We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495570)


	17. B.4

The apple bounces of Frank's head like a red fruit bouncing of an emo teenagers head, unsurprisingly, because similes are really not my strenght. Frank has been crouching in front of Dallon's bag until that moment, but in response to the fruit hitting his head, he lets himself fall sidewards on the floor. "Ow, what the fuck?", he calls out.  
"Are you alright?", Dallon asks, suddenly feeling a little guilty for not catching the thing.

"Come on, I didn't even throw that hard!"

"Tell that to my head!", Frank replies. "I think..." He pauses for a second to contemplatively scratch his chin. "I think I can't go to school now because I have a headache. Oh what a bummer. Ugh. I absolutely _hate_ missing class! Brendon, how do you feel being the one at fault for me not being able to go to school?"

Brendon considers his response for a moment. " _I_ think, as indemnification Dallon and I should escort you to the school nurse. Just to make sure you don't collapse on the way, you know?. That might make us late for lessons, which is, of course, _tragic_ , a sin even, but I'm prepared to make that sacrifice for my dear friend. What about you, Dallon?"

"Well I'm always down for skipping school but..."

" _Dallon_! We are not intentionally skipping school, how dare you? I am _injured_ and need to go to the school nurse!", Frank tells him in an exaggerated indignant voice.

"You got hit by an apple..."

"Frank might be deadly wounded, you know! Concussion, internal bleeding, all that stuff! We just can't risk this, no matter how _badly_ we want to go to school, Dallon!"

"Right. Okay.", Dallon resigns, " _So_ , I am always down for sacrificing my education in order to potentially safe a friend's life, _but_ do we _have_ to go to the school nurse? She's weird. I don't think she likes me a lot, it's like I've personally done something to offend her..."

"Well she likes me!", Brendon remarks, "And besides, it doesn't matter if she likes you or you like her, what matters is that she's good at her job!"  
"And also that while we're with her, we're not in class.", Frank stresses.

"Alright, let's go then."

"Help me up."

"Frank, you got hit by _an apple_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Next Chapter ayyyeee](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16903639)


	18. B.pre4

Yeah... No... Dallon is way too tired (and with tired I mean flustered) to catch that apple. He tries very hard, you have to give him credits for that, but it just kind of [slips through his hands...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495318)


	19. B.2.2.3

" _ARGH?!_ ", he calls out, the situation causing him to lose every ability to form any sentences or even simple swear words.

There literally is a penis in front of his face.  
He goes back under the blanket to hide there for as long as possible, preferably forever.

"You alright?", Brendon asks, poorly hiding the amusement in his voice. Dallon is less amused... Rather distressed he calls out :"What the? Why the fuck?"

"I could ask the same question!" Brendon pulls the blanket back off again. _What_ were you doing under there?"

"I was... I didn't want to see you naked so I... Hid under the covers... and sang _lalalalala_?" Dallon's voice has been growing more confused with each word. He doesn't quite recall what made him decide that this was the best option to go with, but apparently he did, which was a stupid thing to do by the way, what made you think that would work in any way, like are you even taking this seriously, because I'm not, and I was going somewhere with this sentence, oh right, and now he has to deal with the consequences (and you too because you have to read this shit).

"Why didn't you just... _Not look in my direction_ ", Brendon asks, a little confused as well, but still seeming to enjoy himself quite a lot. In comparison to his room mate at least.

"Uhm.", is all Dallon can get out, because frankly, he has no idea, and also he's becoming very aware of Brendon's dick, still dangling in front of his face. It doesn't seem to matter to Brendon. Maybe he was a nudist before he came to Hayes School of the Gays, which slightly stricter dress code doesn't even allow _male_ students to run around naked. Probably because, as the name of the school indicates, exposed male skin will "distract" most boys just as much or probably more than female skin will.

"I have a theory!", Brendon announces, grinning. "You were so tempted to peep at me from under the blanket, that you decided to make sure you wouldn't do that, by doing whatever you just did!"

"That is... _Crazy_. Totally... Bananas. ", Dallon convinces no one. "I would never. Can you please move out of the way and get some clothes on now? I think I might take a shower after all."

"A cold one?", Brendon asks, a triumphal smirk on his face and not moving one inch (the fuck is an inch. Just use centimeters you noobs).

"Fuck you. You traumatized me forever." 

"Don't exaggerate it like that. You're super gay, or at least 50% gay, what harm can a dick do to your mind? And besides, let's be real, it's not a bad dick, right?"  
"First of all, you know exactly that's not how bisexuality works, but if it worked like that the straight part of me would be _very_ offended and _very_ traumatized!", Dallon exclaims in a desperate attempt to regain some of his dignity of which he has about as much as the front man of the band New Politics, as we know from their beautiful song Dignity. Which is a great song. Man, I love that song. I love it so much that I interrupt my own fic for the sake of telling you about this great song although it's already older. Anyways, he was saying...?  
Ah, right. "And... I don't know.", he shrugs, "It's an alright dick, I guess?"

__Apparently, Brendon is very offended by that: "You dare to call my dick _alright_? Just _alright_?!", he shouts, "You might want to take a second look!"_ _

__"I _really_ don't." Dallon pulls the blanket back over his head, because seriously, he can't deal with this shit this early in the morning. Brendon sighs, as if dissapointed that Dallon doesn't want to see his dick again, but he seems to have given up.  
" _Alright_...Pff... Alright. I'm gonna go get breakfast with the others now."_ _

__Dallon silently listens to Brendon dressing himself, followed by the sound of him finally leaving and shutting the door behind him. Just as he decides that it's safe to abandon his hideout, he hears a voice coming from the hallway._ _

__"Hey, Brendon, wait!", someone, who Dallon recognizes as his "neighbor" Frank, shouts. "I heard you guys yelling about dicks in there and I demand to know what that was about!"  
He goes on explaining how his interest in dicks is purely scientific but Dallon ignores it in favor of settling back into his newly-found favorite place in the world. Showers are overrated anyway. _ _

__He tries to fall asleep again but the image of Brendon's dick is burned in his mind and flashes like an electric billboard, so he just lies there for the following ten-or-so minutes, trying everything in his might to get rid of that image, until Brendon returns from breakfast._ _

___And unfortunately he doesn't return alone._  
"Good morning, sunshine!", Frank greets him while he simply waltzes into their room as if it was his own. "You don't mind if I copy your Math homework real quick, do you?"  
As usual, he doesn't wait for an answer and instead just lunges for Dallons school bag to search his homework, so Dallon doesn't bother replying. Instead he finally toils himself out of bed. 

__"I brought you an apple!", Brendon says, shortly before tossing said apple to Dallon, "It's sweet and luscious, just like you."_ _

[catch that sweet and luscious apple](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495288)  
[did I mention that the likelihood of that apple hitting Frank's head if it isn't caught is quite high?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495318)


	20. tcc

Congrats, you have reached The Crap Chapter. You're here because you clicked on one of my crap options. One day this option might lead to an actual story line. Today is not this day. Please go back an choose something else (idk where you're coming from but it might be that you'll end up here again so maybe choose something that makes sense this time, just to be sure)


	21. B.2.1.4

same

And because "Brevity is the soul of wit, but your content does have to be at least 10 characters long", I had to write this sentence.


	22. B.2.1.3

You really wanna sing? Or do you...

[wanna shout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495255)  
[wanna scream til the words dry out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495255)  
[so put it in all of the papers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16343210)  
[I'm not afraid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16343210)  
[They can read all about it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16343210)  
[Read all about it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16343210)  
[Cry cause this song is so fucking beautiful seriously I'll never stop being in love with this song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16343123)


	23. B.2.2

Dallon closes his eyes, which is kind of an unnecessary move since there isn't really a lot of light under a blanket, covers his ears with his hands, and starts repeating a monotonous mantra of "lalalalalalalala...".

"Dallon what the fuck are you doing?", Brendon's voice somehow pierces through the _la_ s.

"LALALALALALA", Dallon sings slightly louder, as those caps are indicating, "LALA _LALA **LALA LALA**_" (wow okay chill down Dallon, you've got to be bursting windows with your [beautiful] voice by now...)

"Dallon, seriously, what..."  
Suddenly Dallon's hideout is flushed with light, as blinding as the orange light from their cheap ceiling lamp can be. His ears are still covered for some reason, because of course that protects you from seeing your roommate aka crush naked, but out of reflex his eyes open in response to the sudden change of his environment.

And what he sees is definitely _not_ a fully dressed Brendon. 

 

(it's his dick) 

 

 

(and other body parts)

 

 

(but mostly his dick)

 

[continue singing lalalalalala](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16343087)  
[shriek](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495255)  
[AAAAAAAAH](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495255)  
[articulate loudly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495255)  
[scream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495255)  
[shout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495255)  
[let it all out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495255)  
[and scream and shout and let it out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495255)  
[We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495255)


	24. Panic! Under The Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip my and anyone's hopes/believes that I was gonna take any of this serious

About two minutes after he fell asleep (or at least that's what it feels like) Dallon is woken up by an extremely loud _sneeze_. _Well_ , Brendon can sneeze all he wants, Dallon is not going to say _bless you_ , he fucking woke him up!

"Uh... Sorry...", Brendon apologizes. He's standing in the doorway to their bathroom with damp hair and a towel wrapped around his hips. If Dallon was awake enough to peel his face from the pillow and actually look up, he'd probably enjoy the view. "But you have to get up anyway. It's 7.15."

"What the hell? I still have like half an hour fuck you.", Dallon grumbles groggily, and pulls the blanket over his head, but not before flipping off Brendon, or rather flipping off the desk in one corner of the room, as he is just showing his middle finger in a more or less random direction.

"Dallon, in half an hour it's 7.45. You should get up now if you want to shower and get breakfast."  
"Is this your way of telling me I need to take a shower?", asks the pissed off voice from under the blanket.  
"Mno but you're awake now so you might as well..."  
Stubbornly, Dallon insists: "I'll take my thirty minutes!"  
"And be late in class?"  
"Ugh, just wake me up at like half past, okay?"

Brendon gives in. "Alright, if that's what you want."  
And then Dallon hears him drop the towel. Now that he thinks about it, he's not actually that tired anymore.

Should he...  
[discretely try to get a glimpse of the naked beebo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495516)  
[hide under the covers in shame forever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495516)  
[shut eyes and ears, sing lalala lala la](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16342823)  
[fart really loud as a distraction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16495678)

  



	25. C.4

On their way out, Brendon wraps an arm around Dallon's torso to support him, which is kind of unnecessary since, as established, he's really not seriously injured, but it's appreciated nevertheless. They're basically already out the door, when Ms Frangipane holds them back by shouting: "Oh wait, before I forget it again, Brendon I wanted to ask you something."  
"What is it?", he impatiently demands to know, as he leans against the door frame with his arms crossed.  
"I just wondered if you've heard anything from Ryan?"  
Dallon can't see how Brendon's expression changes at the mention of his former room mate, but he can hear his sharp intake of breath. All Dallon has heard about this _Ryan_ is, that he went to the same middle school as Brendon, and they both went to Rutherford B. High after that. They probably met at some point, but Dallon didn't really know anyone's names at the beginning of sophomore year, and he also wasn't friends with Brendon and the others yet then, so he doesn't even know how the guy looks like. But at some point, a few weeks after the start of the year Ryan left the school, and now noone really speaks about him anymore. Especially not Brendon.  
"Why the fuck would I hear from that asshole? And why do you care?"  
Seemingly scared by Brendon's sudden snappy tone the nurse quietly says: "I don't know... I just had to think of him just know, because he was the only other student with a flesh wound I've ever treated. They're so rare here, I remember this kind of stuff. He was a sweet kid. You were just as worried about him as you were about your friend today. Maybe even more." She shrugs and avoids Brendon's gaze. "It's just a little weird to me that you don't seem to miss him at all... Like you've replaced him with...", she looks at Dallon, then back at the ground, "I don't know, you seemed so tight, that's all."  
Jaw and fists clenched, Brendon stares at her for a few seconds, then he snaps: "Well if _that's all_ , then we're gonna go now!"  
With these words he storms out and makes his way over to their room, at a pace fast enough to cause Dallon to have trouble keeping up with him. Whatever happened to Brendon supporting him?

[Next Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/18927793)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnn I'm not happy with that ending...But well... Surprise surprise, Ryan exists.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading :)


	26. 4

"I.", is the only thing Dallon utters, then he falls silent again. Not because he suddenly finds himself unable to speak, no, it's because he just realized that the English language, just like French and Russian have words that consists of only one letter which really doesn't make any sense. Why the fuck would you do that. A letter doesn't deserve to be a word. How do you people play Scrabble?, Dallon's inner German asks because he's schizophrenic now. Luckily the other people in the room don't know what's going on in his head, they're already worried as it is.  
Ms Frangipane gives Josh a slightly concerned look, but then gets lost in his beautiful brown eyes.  
When Brendon notices that the school nurse is to distracted to do anything about his friend, he breaks away from the wall and instead comes to crouch down next to Dallon's bed.  
"Please say you're alright, Dallon.", he pleads.

["Yeah, I'm alright."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926031)  
["You're alright, Dallon."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926079)  
["I may be alright. But I'm not okay."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926145)


	27. 3.4

Probably


	28. 3.3

"Am I underappreciated?"  
The nurse sighs heavily, as if she could relate to him on a spiritual level.  
"To be completely honest, Dallon,", she says, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "I think you are the only one who can really decide whether you're appreciated enough or not."  
She pauses briefly, and then looks at Brendon and Josh.  
"Your _very_ attractive friends, who you, in my opinion, don't really deserve certainly seem to appreciate you. They carried you here. "

[ "Thank you, guys."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16925794)  
["Attractive? Those two? HahaHAHAHAa"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16925923)


	29. 3.2

"Am I in hell?"  
"It is quite hot in here, isn't it?", she agrees with him, and starts fanning herself some air with one of the many brochures laying around in the room. "I wonder why that might be, since the radiator isn't even on." She turns to Josh and winks at him.  
Brendon, who didn't see it since he is still staring at the wall says: "You're too sweet to go to hell, Dallon.", with a dead serious voice. "And you're also not dead."

["okay... and am I..."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926181)  
["Yo, what's up with Brendon though?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16925905)


	30. 3.1

"Am I alive?", Dallon tries again. His response includes an eye-roll from Ms Frangipane "Yeah you're alive. You're fine, actually, so don't make such a fuzz about it.", she tells him. "Luckily for you, your very nice, and may I say, very attractive friends carried you to me."

[ "Thank you, guys."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16925794)  
["Attractive? Those two? HahaHAHAHAa"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16925923)


	31. 3

"Am I?"  
"Are you what, sweetie?", the nurse asks him, in a voice as if she was speaking to a little child.

["...alive?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926202)  
["...in hell?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926211)  
["...underappreciated?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926217)  
["...gay?" (asking the real questions here amirite)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926226)


	32. 2.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. just. in general. a warning. be alarmed.

**Dallon:** I may be alright. But I'm not okay *mcr starts playing in the background*  
**Brendon:** I see what you did there *winks*  
**Dallon:** *winks back*  
**Brendon:** *blushes*  
**Dallon:** *carresses Brendon's face*  
**Brendon:** *kisses hand*  
**Dallon:** *gasps*  
**Brendon:** *starts gently kissing down Dallon's wrist*  
**Dallon:** *pulls Brendon in for kiss*  
**Brendon:** *places hand on Dallon's chest*  
**Dallon:** *pulls Brendon's hair*  
**Brendon:** *moans*  
**Dallon:** *kisses harder*  
**Brendon:** *climbs onto Dallon*  
**Dallon:** *carefully bites Brendon's lip*  
**Brendon:** *grinds hips against Dallon's*  
**Dallon:** *moans*  
**Brendon:** *clenches fists*  
**Dallon:** *slides down hands to unbutton Brendon's pants*  
**Brendon:** *kisses Dallon's neck*  
**Dallon:** *gets rid of pants*  
**Brendon:** *gives hickey*  
**Dallon:** *palms erection*  
**Brendon:** *moans against Dallon's ear*  
**Dallon:** *shivers*  
**Brendon:** *thrusts against Dallon's hand*  
**Dallon:** *starts moving hand up and down*  
**Brendon:** *starts panting and quivering*  
**Dallon:** *becomes faster*  
**Brendon:** *is a quivering mess*  
**Dallon:** *starts kissing Brendon again*  
**Brendon:** *moans into Dallon's mouth as he comes*  
**Dallon:** *smirks*  
**Brendon:** *unbuttons Dallon's shirt*  
**Dallon:** *watches*  
**Brendon:** *kisses and licks down Dallon's upper body*  
**Dallon:** *enjoys*  
**Brendon:** *reaches Dallon's lap*  
**Dallon:** *gasps in anticipation*  
**Brendon:** *takes dick in his mouth*  
**Dallon:** *moans*  
**Brendon:** *gives undetailed blow job*  
**Dallon:** *comes at some point, probably, since that usually happens to receivers of a blow job*

.....that wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't plan that. I swear. I just wrote the "mcr starts playing in the background" thing and it just happened idk? Let's just pretend that didn't happen. Guess what, it was all a dream hahahaha... Yes. A dream. And now he [wakes up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16904101).


	33. 2.2

"You're alright, Dallon.", Dallon says in a sudden streak of childishness.  
Brendon laughs, and to Dallon's relief immediately looks less worried.  
"Okay, yeah. You're definitely alright.", he smiles, then bites his lip as if contemplating something. Then he gently takes Dallon's hand and tells him: "I was really worried, you know?" Not noticing the change in Dallon's expression the moment their hands touched, he lets out a small laugh before saying: ""Can't let you alone for a minute, can I? Don't worry, won't happen again."

["Yes be my strong protector, daddy."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926043)  
["What if I have to pee?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926067)


	34. 2.1.2

"Not for a minute?", Dallon asks, "What if I have to pee?"  
His shrug, and his tone of voice when Brendon says "I guess that's a sacrifice we have to make for your protection." cause Dallon to be slightly concerned about how serious he is exactly, and just to be sure he protests: "I don't want you with me when I pee!"  
Fortunately, a seemingly very understanding nod is his response. "Yeah, I get that. It's pretty hard to pee with a boner. Literally."  
"Oh, fuck you!" Covering his face with his hands, Dallon sighs in more or less exaggerated frustration. Honestly, he should be used to this kind of shit by now.

Speaking of shit, wasn't there a piece of glass sticking out of his chest not a long time ago? What happened to that? He turns away from Brendon to address Ms Frangipane, who is still amazingly busy with looking at Josh (who can blame her tho. His hair, man. So aesthetic). "Sooo... How's, you know, my injury?"  
She manages to tear his eyes away from Josh long enough to say: "It's really not as bad as it initially looked. You only passed out from the shock, I guess. The shard wasn't very deeply in your flesh and I think you hardly lost any blood. I put a bandage on it so you're basically free to go now. Probably."

["Probably?"  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926013) ["You sound like a very competent women regarding your field of expertise. I will trust your judgement and leave now."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926253)


	35. 2.1.1

"Yes, be my strong protector, daddy.", some kinky part of Dallon's brain thinks (hahaaa you fool thought he'd say it out loud, didn't ya? Well you were wrong!), but, fortunately for him, Dallon's thought-to-mouth-filter decides to work for once and what eventually comes out is a little bit more innocent: "So what, you're gonna protect me from all the evil in the world?"  
"Yup. I will be your strong protector. Your great knight in shining armor!", he proclaims proudly, making Dallon laugh. "Can you protect me from homework, though?"  
"Oh shit you got me there."

In this moment, Dallon remembers that not a long time ago _there was a piece of glass sticking out of his chest_ , so he turns away from Brendon to address Ms Frangipane, who is still amazingly busy with looking at Josh (who can blame her tho. His hair, man. So aesthetic). "Sooo... How's, you know, my injury?"  
She manages to tear his eyes away from Josh long enough to say: "It's really not as bad as it initially looked. You only passed out from the shock, I guess. The shard wasn't very deeply in your flesh and I think you hardly lost any blood. I put a bandage on it so you're basically free to go now. Probably."

["Probably?"  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926013) ["You sound like a very competent women regarding your field of expertise. I will trust your judgement and leave now."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926253)


	36. 2.1

"Yeah, I'm alright.", Dallon assures him. Brendon sighs in relief.  
"I'm really glad you are. Shit I was so worried."  
Dallon tries to keep his expression neutral when Brendon gently takes his hand and squeezes it. Brendon lets out a small laugh before saying: "Can't let you alone for a minute, can I? Don't worry, won't happen again."

["Yes be my strong protector, daddy."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926043)  
["What if I have to pee?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926067)


	37. 1.1.1.1

"Are you really sure, though?", Dallon cautiously asks, careful not to provoke her by questioning her work methods or anything.  
"Yeah you don't sound very sure.", Brendon adds, earning himself a glare, surprisingly not from Ms Frangipane, but from Josh. "She knows how to do her job, okay guys? Ashley's a great nurse!"  


"Actually I'm..." Whatever she wanted to say goes under in Dallon and Brendon both very loudly asking: "Ashley?!", at the same time.  
An awkward silence follows, in which Josh suddenly develops a great interest in a poster about the anatomy of the foot, while Ms Frangipane pointedly looks anywhere but at Josh (probably for the first time ever since they entered her office) and the other two boys. After a few seconds however, she tucks a strand of blueish hair behind her ear, straightens her back and continues as if nothing happened: " _Anyway_ , I'm not an expert in these kind of injuries, okay? I've been working here for four years and in total I've seen _one_ flesh wound up to this point. All I ever get are "headaches" and people "feeling sick". But I'm like 93% sure you'll be fine, Dallon."  


Although he would have very much prefered it if a professional had taken care of him, Dallon is not really mad... After all she's probably right, the injury wasn't that bad and he does feel mostly fine. However, Brendon isn't exactly excited about the news. Angrily he marches to stand right in front of Ms Frangipane and yells right into her face: "Are. You. Telling me. That you basically have no idea how to take care of an injury like that and instead of getting him a real doctor _you just went "try and error" on my friend?!_ "  
The chair Josh has been sitting on causes an ugly shriek as it's shoved back when he gets up to defend her, but Ms Frangipane stops him with a gesture of her hand. "Don't be ridiculous, Brendon.", she says, "I know how to take care of a _flesh wound_. I'm a nurse! But I'm not a chemist, okay? So I have no idea what those chemicals that were on the shard are gonna do to him."  


_Fuck_. Dallon hasn't really thought about the chemicals up to this point (it's not like he had much time to do so). A small wave of panic rises up in him: He could totally have been poisoned. He could die. Or get some really freaky disease or mutation or something. Who knows, it's fucking chemistry, anything could happen. A minute or so of Brendon yelling at Ms Frangipane and Josh yelling back to defend her pass, until some rational thought somehow makes its way into Dallon's brain: First of all, why would Gerard just casually experiment with poisonous chemicals? Mr Potter surely wouldn't allow him that, and maybe they don't even have chemicals this dangerous in school. And also, if he had been poisoned, surely he would have noticed something by now, right? Because at the moment, all he feels is the pain of a normal flesh wound, and nothing more. He'll be fine. Probably.

"Come on, Brendon, let's go.", he eventually interrupts Brendon still enduring yelling. "I'm not finished with her!", Brendon protests, and, pointing a finger at Josh he adds: "And with you either!" Carefully, Dallon leaves the bed and stands up. When he has assured himself that all his limbs are working and he's not going to pass out, he just pulls Brendon to the door by his shirt. "You can continue your rant later. I want to [go home now."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926253)


	38. 1.2.2

"As alright as your dick?", Dallon asks with a smile he hopes to be cheeky. Maybe it came out wrong or something, because Brendon isn't amused at all. Noone is really. Josh furrows his brow in slight confusion but doesn't seem shocked, while Ms Frangipane's eyes go wide and her mouth opens to breathe something Dallon can't quite make out (might have been something along the lines of "they saw each others dicks", who knows (I know)) because Brendon, of course, starts yelling.  
"Excuse me?? _My dick_ is by far the best dick you have ever seen and it makes me _furious_ that you won't admit it, Dallon! I don't know how many dicks you have seen in your life, so maybe you don't have a real perspective on things but _let me tell you, Dallon_ , my dick is a _fabulous_ dick, on its _bad_ day!"

A few seconds go by in which nobody speaks. Then Josh breaks the silence.  
"Brendon, are you sure _you_ didn't hit your head?"  
Before Brendon can give an indignant response, Dallon says: "No, that's pretty normal behavior for him, don't worry about it." And before any discussions about Brendon's dick can break out, he adds: "And my head's fine, Ms Frangipane, I'm completely sure."

"Well, then...", Ms Frangipane starts, slowly composing herself again, "That's good. And I am quite sure that your injury isn't as bad as it initially looked either. You only passed out from the shock I guess. The shard wasn't very deeply in your flesh and I think you hardly lost any blood. I put a bandage on it so you're basically free to go now, probably. If you feel up to it, of course."

["Probably?"  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926013) ["You sound like a very competent women regarding your field of expertise. I will trust your judgement and leave now."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926253)


	39. 1.2.3

"As alright as your dick.", Dallon says, with a wink, because he fucking can. Brendon laughs, and actually winks back, causing something in Dallon's stomach to flutter (he hopes it's nervousness or something and has nothing to do with his injury...).  
"He's _definitely_ alright, Ms Frangipane,", he states, "Can't be that bad if he's got the energy to flirt with me." Then, suddenly his expression becomes stern: "But seriously though, Dallon, my dick isn't just alright. It's fabulous. Understand?"  
"Yessir."  
To avoid further embarrassment, Dallon completely ignores the way Ms Frangipane's eyes go wide at the nature of their conversation, and her mouth opens to breathe something Dallon can't quite make out (might have been something along the lines of "they saw each others dicks" but who knows (I know)). Instead he waits for her to compose herself again.

"Well, then...", Ms Frangipane she starts after about half a minute, "That's good. And I am quite sure that your injury isn't as bad as it initially looked either. You only passed out from the shock I guess. The shard wasn't very deeply in your flesh and I think you hardly lost any blood. I put a bandage on it so you're basically free to go now, probably. If you feel up to it, of course."

["Probably?"  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926013) ["You sound like a very competent women regarding your field of expertise. I will trust your judgement and leave now."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926253)


	40. 1.2.1

"As alright as your dick.", Dallon states, immediately causing the following reactions: Josh furrows his brow in slight confusion but doesn't seem shocked, while Ms Frangipane's eyes go wide and her mouth opens to breathe something Dallon can't quite make out (might have been something along the lines of "they saw each others dicks", who knows (I know)) because Brendon, of course, starts yelling.  
"Excuse me?? _My dick_ is by far the best dick you have ever seen and it makes me _furious_ that you won't admit it, Dallon! I don't know how many dicks you have seen in your life, so maybe you don't have a real perspective on things but _let me tell you, Dallon_ , my dick is a _fabulous_ dick, on its _bad_ day!"

A few seconds go by in which nobody speaks. Then Josh breaks the silence.  
"Brendon, are you sure _you_ didn't hit your head?"  
Before Brendon can give an indignant response, Dallon says: "No, that's pretty normal behavior for him, don't worry about it." And before any discussions about Brendon's dick can break out, he adds: "And my head's fine, Ms Frangipane, I'm completely sure."

"Well, then...", Ms Frangipane starts, slowly composing herself again, "That's good. And I am quite sure that your injury isn't as bad as it initially looked either. You only passed out from the shock I guess. The shard wasn't very deeply in your flesh and I think you hardly lost any blood. I put a bandage on it so you're basically free to go now, probably. If you feel up to it, of course."

["Probably?"  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926013) ["You sound like a very competent women regarding your field of expertise. I will trust your judgement and leave now."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926253)


	41. 1.2

"Attractive? Those two?", he jokes, and laughs as if he didn't actually deem Brendon the most attractive person he has ever met.  
Ms Frangipane watches him with concern. "Oh boy, I think you might have some brain damage.", she says worriedly. "I mean there must be something wrong with you if you don't see how attractive, beautiful, handsome, gorgeous, sexy but at the same time adorable, good-looking,..."  
"Okay I got it.", Dallon interrupts her. It's not like he disagrees with her though, at least in regards to Brendon. But she said all these things just looking straight into Josh's eyes and caressing his knee with her hand so...  
Apparently still not satisfied with his response, she turns to Brendon and asks him: "Are you sure he didn't hit his head when he passed out?"  
"No I caught him. And I think his brain is alright.", he answers, and gives Dallon a smirk.

Say...  
[As alright as your dick.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16925950)  
[As alright as your dick?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16925992)  
[As alright as your dick *wink*](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16925965)  
[Anything but "As alright as your dick"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16925827)


	42. 1.1.2

Dallon and Brendon's eyes meet across the room. Brendon doesn't say anything, just keeps staring at Dallon with a look that shows how scared he is more than words could, and more than Brendon would ever admit.  
"Brendon, are you alright? You look a little pale.", Dallon eventually says. Brendon shakes his head and gives a somewhat bitter laugh as a response.  
"Says the guy who literally got hit by an exploding flask half an hour ago!"  
"You're probably fine though,", says the nurse hastily, "It's really not as bad as it initially looked. You only passed out from the shock I guess. The shard wasn't very deeply in your flesh and I think you hardly lost any blood. I put a bandage on it so you're basically free to go now. Probably"

["Probably?"  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926013) ["You sound like a very competent women regarding your field of expertise. I will trust your judgement and leave now."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926253)


	43. 1.1.1

"Sooo... How's, you know, my injury?", Dallon asks, remembering that not a long time ago _there was a piece of glass sticking out of his chest._ "Am I gonna be okay?"  
Ms Frangipane responds with a nod. "It's really not as bad as it initially looked. You only passed out from the shock, I guess. The shard wasn't very deeply in your flesh and I think you hardly lost any blood. I put a bandage on it so you're basically free to go now. Probably."

["Probably?"  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926013) ["You sound like a very competent women regarding your field of expertise. I will trust your judgement and leave now."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926253)


	44. 1.1

Dallon ignores the fact that she called his friends "very attractive" and just says: "Thank you, guys.", giving them a weak smile.  
"Hey, no problem, buddy. Any time.", says Josh, who then awkwardly fist-bumps Dallon's arm to show his affection.  
"You're such a good friend.", the nurse admires him on Dallon's behalf and as Josh blushes in response Dallon has to question whether he's actually such a good friend or whether he maybe had some ulterior motives for coming here with him. "He doesn't deserve you.", she adds, leaving Dallon to wonder what the hell he has done that caused her not to like him. She seems to like everyone. Especially Josh.

[Okay but what about that thing in his chest?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16925827)  
[good point but what about Brendon?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16925905)


	45. 1

"What happened?"  
"Everything's fine, Dallon", the nurse tells him, "You just passed out from the shock". She reaches out with one hand to pat his arm reassuringly. After the three obligatory pats, she quickly pulls her hand back again. "Your very nice, and may I say, very attractive friends carried you in."

["Thank you, guys."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16925794)  
["Attractive? Those two? HahaHAHAHAa"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16925923)


	46. C

With caution, Dallon slowly sits up and lets his legs dangle over the edge of the bed. Well not really dangle, because his legs are hella long, and no bed is high enough to have Dallon Weekes' legs not touch the ground. Directing his question at Ms Frangipane, he asks:

["What happened?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16925782)  
["Who am I?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926844)  
["Am I?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926181)  
["I?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926247)


	47. C.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't lie

Dallon doesn't know how much time has passed since he first woke up and immediately fell unconscious again, but it must have been for a while, because Ms Frangipane and Josh seem to have already left. Only Brendon is still in the room, now sitting on one of the chairs next to his bed, a random, and obviously not very interesting brochure in his hands. When Dallon slightly shifts to get in a more comfortable position, Brendon's head immediately shoots up and when he sees Dallon, his relief is written all over his face.  
"Thank God you're awake. The nurse said you passed out because of the shock and it's really not that bad of an injury but I was really worried about you!" Awkwardly, he reaches out to pat Dallon's arm. "Are you alright?"

He takes a moment to just lay and feel his body, only noticing a slight sting in his chest but not much more, so he carefully sits up. "I think so... How long have I been out?"

"Like an hour or two.", his friend informs him.  
"What?", Dallon asks, shocked. "And you've been sitting here all this time?"  
Brendon shrugs and answers: "Not a big deal... I didn't have anything better to do anyway.", causing Dallon to raises his eyebrows: "You couldn't think of anything better than watching me sleep?"  
Again, Brendon shrugs, and drops his gaze to the ground as if embarrassed of what he's about to say. "You're just like... really important to me, and I couldn't have done anything else anyway because I would've been too worried about you... I just needed to know you're okay. Besides...", suddenly regaining his confidence, he looks up at Dallon with a smirk, "It was quite entertaining watching you dream." 

There really is no reason for Dallon to be blushing right now. Not a single fucking reason which makes it even more embarrassing that he can, in fact, feel his face becoming slightly more warm, and surely gaining a reddish color right now. And out of embarrassment that he is so unnecessarily blushing, he blushes some more. He can't even remember having dreamt anything, so it really couldn't have been that bad, and even if it was, he knows he doesn't talk in his sleep. Or at least Brendon, the only permanent room mate he ever had, has never complained about it...  
No. He's messing with him, for sure.  
Dallon feels himself confirmed in that thought as Brendon starts laughing at him, but then he says: "Oh come on, there's no need to be ashamed, it's not like you _moaned my name_ or anything."

You know that episode of Big Bang Theory, where Leonard makes a sarcasm sign for Sheldon? I certainly know it because there's this German TV station which main purpose seems to be rerunning episodes of TBBT and Two And A Half Men... They do have other programs. Although sometimes that's hard to believe. But yeah, a sarcasm sing could probably have some use for the people who are a little more socially adapted than Sheldon Cooper, say, for example, Dallon Weekes. Sometimes, there are situations in which you just can't be sure whether someone is sarcastic or not, and a sarcasm sign could probably safe a life now and then. Dallon really wishes they had a sarcasm sign.

But they don't and so he's left with little other choice than to laugh awkwardly and change the topic.  
"Hey, so, I was a wake for a really short time before I passed out again, and I think I saw Josh...? Nothing against him, but what was he doing here?"  
"He helped me carry you... The good Christian he is, always helping his neighbors, and you know, having no hidden intentions and stuff. Really, he totally helped you out of the goodness of his heart."  
Luckily, Dallon doesn't need the sign this time.  
"So what, he used me to get out of class. That's alright though, Brendon, we did that this morning, remember?"  
Brendon shakes his head. "That's not what I mean. I think there's something going on between him and Ms Frangipane. He used you as an excuse to see her."  
"Josh... And Ms Frangipain..."  
"Frangipane."  
"Yeah." After thinking about it for a second, he says: "I didn't think Josh was into girls..."  
"Noone did", Brendon agrees, "But hey, you learn something new every day. You should've seen them. Definitely more eye-fucking than subtlety happening there. And that was with me and a passed out patient still in the same room with them."  
"Where are they now?", Dallon asks, only now realizing that the absence of the nurse in the nurse office is a little off. The other thing he realizes in that moment is, that he probably knows the answer to his question. They're definitely not eyefucking. The thought motivates Dallon to finally get out of the bed and stand up. Brendon offers him his hand, and he takes it, although he's fairly certain he doesn't need the support. But when he wraps an arm around Dallon's torso to help him walk, he doesn't complain either. However, before they can make it anywhere far, Ms Frangipane suddenly reappears in the door frame.  
"Oh, you're walking. Great.", she says, rather as if it's her obligation to do so, than as if she's really happy about Dallon's recovery. "Brendon, before I forget it again, I wanted to ask you something."  
"What is it?", he asks, leaning a bit against Dallon as they stand together in the middle of the room.  
"I just wondered if you've heard anything from Ryan?"  
Dallon can't see how Brendon's expression changes at the mention of his former room mate, but he can hear his sharp intake of breath, and he feels how his Brendon's body tenses up next to his. All Dallon has heard about this _Ryan_ is, that he went to the same middle school as Brendon, and they both went to Rutherford B. High after that. They probably met at some point, but Dallon barely knew anyone's names at the beginning of Sophomore year, and he also wasn't friends with Brendon and the others yet then, so he doesn't even know how the guy looks like. But at some point, a few weeks after the start of the year he left the school, and now noone really speaks about him anymore. Especially not Brendon.  
"Why the fuck would I hear from that asshole? And why do you care?"  
Seemingly scared by Brendon's sudden snappy tone the nurse quietly says: "I don't know... I just had to think of him today, because he was the only other student with a flesh wound I've ever treated. They're so rare here, I remember this kind of stuff. He was a sweet kid. You were just as worried about him as you were about your friend today. Maybe even more." She shrugs and avoids Brendon's gaze. "It's just a little weird to me that you don't seem to miss him at all... Like you've replaced him with...", she looks at Dallon, then back at the ground, "I don't know, you seemed so tight, that's all."  
Jaw and fists clenched, Brendon stares at her for a few seconds, then he snaps: "Well if that's all. We're gonna go now."  
With these words he storms out, pulling a startled and stumbling Dallon behind him as he pushes past the nurse still standing in the doorway. On the way over to their room, Brendon is walking so fast that Dallon has trouble keeping up with him. Whatever happened to Brendon supporting him?

[Next Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/18927793)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnn I'm not happy with that ending...But well... Surprise surprise, Ryan exists.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading :)
> 
>  


	48. C.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good choice

"That is a fucking stupid idea but I'll do it anyways because I love you. Platonically." Just to be sure Dallon adds the obligatory "Bro". (He would have said "no homo" but in his case it would have had be "no bi" and honestly... Just no. Also, imagine the following conversation:  
"Eneken: "Hey sweetie, you're pretty hot. What's your name?"  
"Obi Wan: "I'm straight, but I'll tell you anyway, it's Obi Wan. K? No bi tho."  
I'm digressing. I suppose. At least that's what dict.cc tells me.)

"Okay. You distract Mr Potter and I go and get the stuff.", Brendon says, pointing to the door that leads to storing room for most chemicals and other materials that should not be kept in the same room with students.

"Alright. But please just get the bottles. Nothing else."  
" _Of course_. I won't do anything stupid. Promise.", Brendon reassures him, while already drifting towards the door.

Mr Potter already seems to be pretty distracted by some discussion he's having with Gerard, so Dallon decides to just join in and make sure it lasts until Brendon returns. As he strolls in the direction of Mr Potter's desk, where he's now excitedly explaining something to Gerard, Dallon can make out some scraps of the conversation.

"...so, _hypothetically_ , I don't think one could survive like that... I mean, you could try, but...", Mr Potter says in this moment.  
Gerard asks him something, but it's too faint for Dallon to make out, as if he is purposely lowering his voice so nobody overhears their discussion.  
Just as Mr Potter is about to answer, he notices Dallon, and stops completely. With badly hidden nervousness he quietly alerts Gerard, who grabs his notebook and hastens away the moment he sees Dallon standing there 

"Dallon.", Mr Potter greets him, with a friendly but still slightly nervous smile. "How may I help. Are there any problems with the exercises I gave you?"  
Dallon didn't even know they had exercises up to this point, but he guesses it can't hurt to play along.  
"Yeah so. About exercise... 2... b?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't get it."  
"It just says 'read page 62 in your text book'", Mr Potter informs him with slight confusion. "What's there not to get?"  
Dallon is thrown off for a second but catches himself quickly and decides to change the topic.  
"So what was that thing with Gerard about?", he asks.  
"Oh, Gerard is a very... _ambitious_ student. We just had a little chat about...", he suddenly interrupts himself as something behind Dallon's back catches his eyes. Turning around Dallon sees Gerard – he's still busy with some experiment that only he seems to be doing – staring at them from his seat with a stern gaze. Somehow it makes a cold shiver run down his back.  
"Nothing.", Mr Potter finishes his sentence after an uncomfortably long pause. "Is there anything else you need to know?"  
"Uhm.", Dallon says, trying to buy some time as he looks around and notices that Brendon still hasn't returned. "Uhm.", he repeats himself, desperately trying to think of a question or really anything to say. "Uhm, did you know that..."

Suddenly someone starts screaming behind him. "Oh my God turn that off!"  
Dallon spins around to face where the agitated screams are coming from, which is Gerard's table. He's desperately trying to cool down a flask with boiling hot liquid in it, but it is already too late.  
"Everyone get down!", he screams the very moment before the flask explodes and hot _something_ and broken bits of glass shoot in every direction.

 

As Dallon opens his eyes again to quickly scan the room, everything seems to be fine. Yellow-brown liquid and glass splinters are spread _across_ the tables, and most students _under_ them. Further in the back, Josh and Tyler have already started giggling at Gerard's mishap.  
"Is everyone alright?", Mr Potter shouts.  
Nodding and a few "yeah"s everywhere.  
"And that's why you've always gotta wear your safety glasses!"

At some point during the whole chaos, Brendon must have entered the room again, because now he's standing only a few steps away from him, staring at Dallon with mouth and eyes wide open in shock.  
The little bottles he has been holding in his hand until then crash to the ground, where their translucent content mixes with the yellow-brown liquid already there.

"Dallon.", he breathes, so faint that only the people in his immediate surrounding could hear it. He lifts one arm – it's trembling – to point at Dallon.  
"You've got something. There."

Dallon looks down. Somewhere in the lower region of his upper body, a not exactly small fragment of glass is sticking out of him. He didn't feel it before, and still can't feel anything, but now he can definitely _see_ the blood trickling along the shard and dripping onto the ground.

The last thing he remembers before he passes out, are people running. Tyler is running towards a sink to puke, Gerard is heading for the door in an insane speed and Brendon is skidding over the wet and shards-strewn ground to catch him before his head hits the ground.

 

He wakes up in the nurses office. Or so he assumes, based on the fact that all the walls and ceiling are painted in a sterile white, with a poster describing the anatomy of random body parts or animals here and there, and the bed Dallon is lying on is extremely uncomfortable. On the two white plastic chairs next to the bed he notices Josh Dun, his friend and also part of his chemistry class, and the school nurse, Ms Frangipane. Josh's pink mohawk and the light blue hair falling over the nurse's shoulders practically shine in the otherwise almost completely colorless room. Further in the back Brendon is leaning against one wall and staring at the other, with an unreadable expression on his pale face.

[try saying something.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16925776) (recommended)  
[being unconscious was fun, let's do that again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16904101) (that's basically a short cut)


	49. C.d

"Brendon, to be honest, I think you might even die if you drink pure pentanol."  
"Ha, wanna bet?", Brendon retorts, obviously still convinced that an alcohol gets stronger the "more molecules it has" (which is, now that I think about it, technically right. Like when there's more molecules of ethanol in an alcoholic beverage it's definitely stronger but anyway let's see what happens when Brendon drinks pentanol, shall we?)

"Alright, let's bet. I'm gonna ask Mr P-"

Suddenly, Brendon leaps from his seat and sprints to the door that leads to the room where all the chemicals and other dangerous materials are kept in. Mr Potter, who, as a man who is only a few years away from retiring, doesn't really care about giving efficient lessons, is too deep in a discussion with Gerard, to notice it.  
"Brendon, no!", Dallon whisper-shouts, but the door is already closing again behind his friend.  
"Shit."  
After taking a quick look at Mr Potter, who now seems to be exitedly scribbling something into Gerard's notepad, he decides that it's safe to follow Brendon.

He runs over to the door, opens it, and slips inside.  
"Brendon!", he calls out a little louder than before. "Brend – OH MY GOD."

Brendon is lying on the floor, rolled up in a little ball of what seems to be severe pain. A small bottle produces a smelly pool right next to his face.

"You were right.", he heaves, between short, strained intakes of breath. "Congrats, you won the fucking bet." He squeezes his eyes shut and coughs loudly, only to open them a few seconds later to stare directly into Dallon's, as he lets out a final groan, that reflects all the pain he must be feeling right now. Then he falls silent.

"Brendon?", Dallon asks. The calmness in his voice is downright frightening, but the shock paralyzes him, and he finds himself unable to panic, to scream for help, to do anything but stare at the rigid body at his feet.

The seconds tick away, slower than usually, like each and every one of them stays a little bit longer to gawk at the two boys: One of them dead on the floor, the other one unmistakably responsible for it.

Dallon kneels down next to Brendon, to get a final look at his face, the face he has been staring at in adoration for years. The face that usually involves laughing, lively eyes or a mischievous smirk, but is now contorted in pain in perpetuity. It's still beautiful though.

"Ah, dear Brendon, Why art thou yet so fair?", Dallon whispers. His eyes dart upon the little bottle, only a couple of inches from his hand. There won't be much liquid left in it, he thinks. Almost all of its content has leaked on the linoleum floor. 

He doesn't bother to check the label on the bottle. Instead he's only fixating on the little puddle, watching it expand almost indistinguishably, until it stills completely, just like Brendon.

He eventually tears his eyes away from it, and forces himself to look at how Brendon's eyes are squeezed shut so tightly, and how that small tear drop that just never made it down his cheek is slowly drying on his pale skin, and how his lips are slightly parted but no breath rushes past them. Dallon leans forward and kisses them.

"Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide. Thou desperate (21)pilot(s), now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark.", he mumbles against Brendon's lips. Then, in a sudden, vigorous motion he pushes the bottle away and it crashes against a nearby shelf so forcefully that it bursts.

One of the resulting shards pierces itself into Dallon's hand, as he bends down to sip the liquid of the floor, but he ignores it because he knows the pain he's about to suffer will be much worse.

It doesn't take very long.

"Here's to my love!", he shouts will all the strength he has left.  
Then everything turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so... I'm even worse at understanding Shakespearian than native speakers already are, so I literally have no idea what I just made Dallon say... Hope it's good... So yeah. He dead now. That's what you wanted, ISN'T IT?! [Wanna start again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16903687)? Try not to kill my precious bean plant this time, alright?


	50. C.pre.d

[Just for the record: This is a warning. I am warning you.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16903735)


	51. C.pre.pre.d

Are you sure you want to say that? Cause you know, Dallon is kind of head over heels for Brendon and well don't you want him to impress his crush?

[Yes you are absolutely right, as always, senpai.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16903942)  
[Nah. I want him to die a virgin like me.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16903702)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact: I do karate, where every student with a higher rank than you is your senpai. Which for me includes a 13 year old boy (because this little piece of shit had his grading exam while I was in England). Another thing the internet ruined for me. Yay.


	52. My Chemical Inaccuracy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo another chapter waaat. Yes, summer break has finally arrived (and so has summer. in fucking July. thanks Germany) and I have loads of time. )))) Writing this chapter, btw, was fucking confusing because _so many fucking sections_ , why did I do this to myself? Anyway, it's finished for now, but if _reading_ it is also confusing, please tell me. That's not supposed to happen ehe.  
>  So about the plot: I'm sorry if you don't like Chemistry, because, well there's going to be a lot of Chemistry in this chapter, hence the name. But it's also overflowing with scientific incorrectness and general stupidity, hence the rest of the name.

Having been spared from at least 8 minutes of English by spending some quality time at the nurse's office, the day started quite alright for Dallon and Brendon. After English, they both had a bunch of irrelevant classes with a bunch of irrelevant people that were not each other, so most of it passed uneventfully.

Ninth period, however, was by far Dallon's favorite class: Chemistry. Now, it's not like Dallon has a great interest in redox reactions and how much propyl-2-butan-ol he had to mix with pentan-1-hydroxy-2,3-dimethyl-acid to get a specific amount of supercalifragilisticexpialidocious-ester. However, Chemistry is the class where most of his friends are in _and_ they have the chillest teacher, Mr. Potter, who, by some miracle, still hasn't noticed all the little bottles filled with ethanol vanishing.

Vanishing, in this case, means being stolen and hoarded by Frank Iero (who has recovered from his serious apple injury by now). Every once in a while Frank throws a party in his room with self-made booze, which usually tastes disgusting but it is improving. Very slowly so, but still, there is a progress.

"You know what I hate?", Brendon whispers, leaning closer do Dallon, although lowering your voice really isn't necessary during chemistry with Mr. Potter. After all, nobody does it.  
"What?", Dallon replies.  
Pointing a finger at Frank, who currently is sleeping on his desk and getting dicks drawn on his arms by Josh and Tyler, he says: "Frank has like an absolute monopoly on booze at this school. His stuff tastes like shit and we still put up with it because there's not much else available here!"  
Dallon shrugs. "He's improving it though, isn't he?"  
"That's the thing, he's not! Do you not know what having a monopoly means?"  
"I kind of slept through the last few weeks of Economics", Dallon admits, not really thinking of it as a crime, unlike Brendon who is visibly shocked by the scandal that is Dallon sleeping during the most boring class any school could have to offer. Like remember the first chapter, with the lullaby? A lecture about economics might have been way more effective...  
"Well, unlike you, I actually listened because that shit is useful, and turns out that when you have a monopoly, you can raise the the prices as high as you fucking want, because people can't buy the stuff anywhere else! And they have no need to improve themselves because there's no fucking competition!"  
"Okay... But... Frank _is_ improving his booze, after all he wants to drink it too and he never asks anyone to pay for it...", Dallon argues but Brendon won't have it.  
"e will as soon as he stops skipping Economics and realizes that he could make a fuckton of money.", he explains, " _So_ what we need, is a little competition for Frank!"  
For about two seconds, there's a dramatic pause, which Dallon could use to open his mouth and stop Brendon from dragging him into yet another stupid idea, but he doesn't, and so Brendon proudly announces: "And we're gonna be that competition!"  
Instead of plainly saying "no", Dallon tries it with reason: "Brendon, Mr Potter might be a little dense, but even he would notice if we started stealing ethanol as well, eventually."  
"Oh we're not gonna steal any Ethanol.", Brendon corrects him, smirking. "We want to make better booze than Frank, so we're going for the strong stuff. Like some fucking propanol or fucking butanol _or even pentanol_!"

Dallon takes few seconds to go through everything he has learned about organic chemistry in the past year, which is not much, because well, his teacher is Mr Potter, which also is why it only takes a few seconds to go through the little basic knowledge he managed to acquire after all.

"I don't think that's how alcohol works, Brendon.", he eventually states.  
"Yes it does. Pentanol has more molecules than ethanol, like five I think, so it's stronger."

Suddenly, they get interrupted by Gerard, who, unfortunately, has caught the last part of the conversation while carrying some materials for an experiment across the class room. "Oh my God.", he exclaims, simply dumping all of his materials on Brendon's table to give him a lecture.  
"That is so fucking wrong Brendon, I can't even. My ears are literally bleeding from hearing this stupidity. Are you sure you even attended this class like _ever_ because I'm not. And I'm not referring to this one class, I'm talking about every chemistry class you ever had in your entire life. Did you miss _all of them_ because this is so incorrect on so many levels, it's an actual miracle if you pass chemistry, seriously, if Brendon fucking Urie passes this class I'm gonna move into a monastery and never have sex again, because God is fucking real.", he takes a deep breath and continues, "So first of all, pentanol doesn't have more _molecules_ than ethanol, it has more _carbon atoms_ and..."

"Shut up, nerd.", Brendon interrupts him. Annoyed, he groans, already well used to this like everyone in the class. Gerard has an obsession with chemistry (he calls it _passion_ though) that is as incomprehensible as it is irritating, especially in a class that is taught by a man who will give an A to everyone with so much as the ability to spell "chemistry" correctly. But Gerard loves chemistry so much, Dallon sometimes wonders whether there's an actual romantic relationship going on between him and the chemicals.

"Go fuck a Bunsen burner, Gerard.", Dallon kindly suggests. He knows Gerard is absolutely right in this case, but he just doesn't particularly like the guy. It has less to do with the fact that Gerard can be really fucking annoying in Chemistry sometimes, but more with his dislike of garlic bread, which Dallon feels personally offended by (the only valid excuse for not liking garlic bread is being a vampire).

Gerard scoffs at him but, to Dallon's relief, takes his stuff and leaves, shaking his head over Brendon's utter lack of chemical knowledge.

"That was beautifully said, Dal, I'm proud of you.", Brendon tells him with a grin. "So are you helping me getting that pentanol or what?"

["That is a fucking stupid idea, did you not listen to what Gerard just said?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16903687)  
["That is a fucking stupid idea, but I'll do it anyways because I'm in love with you."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16903942)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "go fuck a Bunsen burner" is my new favorite insult. I would say that to the Chemistry nerd of my Chemistry class. But unfortunately that's me.


	53. 2

"Who am I?", he asks. An answer to his question doesn't come, which is alright, considering that he doesn't really need it: He knows perfectly well who he is. Sometimes he doesn't understand himself. Ms Frangipane gives Josh a slightly concerned look, but then gets lost in his beautiful brown eyes. Brendon has broken away from the wall the second he noticed that Dallon is awake, and now comes to crouch down next to his bed. As his brown eyes muster him, Dallon sees the fear and the worry in them, and he suddenly feels bad for scaring his friend this way.  
"Come on, you know who you are, don't you? Say you're alright, Dallon.", Brendon pleads.

["Yeah, I'm alright."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926031)  
["You're alright, Dallon."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926079)  
["I may be alright. But I'm not okay."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/16926145)


	54. 4T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this might need a little bit of explanation... Basically this chapter is written from Tyler's perspective and when I wrote this I thought "Hey, didn't Tyler have that basketball thing? So he must've loved PE as a teenager". And I hate PE so I made this really really sarcastic, bitter thingy about Tyler in PE. The thing is, when I started writing this I had a really _awful_ teacher so I hated PE _a lot_ , which I guess you'll notice. I have a new one now though and he made me realize that not all PE teachers are Satan's gym buddies and now I feel kinda bad for writing this... Because P.E. can be okay. Wow. Never thought I'd say that one day.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! :)

Thank God it's Friday. It's about time this weird school week is coming to an end, in Tyler's opinion. Even though he wasn't directly involved in anything, the little changes in his environment ever since that incident in chemistry last Monday didn't go past him unnoticed. His friends have started to act weird, just slightly, but it still worries Tyler: Gerard doesn't stop apologizing for the accident to Dallon, who keeps saying it's fine and nothing happened. But maybe something did happen. Or maybe Dallon's constant headaches and bad mood are just a coincidence. Tyler wonders if he's the only one noticing it or if Dallon thinks about it too, but surely Gerard must have noticed... He's spending far more time talking to Dallon than usually, while Brendon is talking less, seemingly deep in thought all the time. Hopefully, Frank's party tonight will clear things up a bit, because Tyler really doesn't want to hang out with a moody Dallon and a quiet Brendon the entire evening. But it's still some time until then, so he decides to let it go and concentrate a bit more on class, specifically, at the moment, P.E..

Having been so caught up in his thoughts and in the glorious fun that is running, Tyler hasn't counted his laps, but he figures this is about the third time he passes that old, mostly dead tree on the side of the sports track today. Only the third (the exact amount of laps after which the author would be as dead as that tree). Running in a circle without any aim at all except physical torture, always seeing that same red track in front of him and the same landscape next to him is one of the most motivating things for exercising ever, in his opinion. Conclusively, he really wouldn't mind running a few more rounds on the same, fascinating route, maybe for the next 20 minutes or so, after all he _loves_ the pain in his thighs, and his shirt surely will look great with all those sweat stains under his arms and on his lower back (oh the sweet smell of sweat). He will never understand why people hate running, after all it's so relaxing (as long as you're not hyperventilating), and at the same time exiting. The single, minor thing that bugs him about the otherwise perfect (pointless) running in a circle until his teacher tells him to stop, is that he can't talk to Josh that way.  
His friend might be jogging right next to him, but his breath is already going hard and his face is red. Tyler doesn't think he's going to be able to keep up a conversation. Weird. The fact that other people (aka the author) might not be as sporty and physically healthy as him, and therefore can not run over half a mile in the same speed as him without collapsing, hyperventilating, crying and almost throwing up (2014 was not a good year for me PE-wise. Got a C for Collapsing.) always baffles him and his teachers alike (in 2015 I got a D for Dying in athletics. BUT MY FINAL GRADE WAS A B SO TELL ME AGAIN HOW IMPORTANT RUNNING IS YOU FUCKERS). He also doesn't get why it might be embarrassing for some students to be forced to run in front of the whole class by their condescending asshole teachers (hi, Mr Stütze), leading to the whole class seeing exactly how slow you are (Mr Stütze doesn't actually read my fics). It's a learning progress like any other, isn't it? (I hope)

(I lost track of my own writing right there. Haha, track. See what I did there?) Tyler takes a glance at his friend again (Aren't PE jokes funny?). The sweat has glued the dyed red hair of his mohawk to his forehead and Tyler has to admit that it looks kind of dumb (that was a rhetorical question. Nothing about PE is funny. ever), but in a cute way, despite all that sweat (it is hell), which isn't actually that disgusting, since it's a side effect of sports and sports _are awesome_!(no)

Tyler turns his head back to look straight ahead and focus on running (is this hard to read by the way?). Telling Josh that he looks cute would be a very stupid thing to do, he doesn't want his friend to get the wrong idea (sorry, this chapter was so much shorter than the other ones so I had to do something). There were times when he called Josh cute on a regular basis but those times are over now, and he needs to make sure Josh knows that. It's hard to imagine that he doesn't, though, after all who actually cares about the "relationships" they had in elementary school? Josh and him probably didn't even know what they were talking about when they decided they would become boyfriends. It was just a stupid, naive thing they did as children, something they laughed about in middle school and never mention nowadays. And Tyler is so glad it is that way. It's not because Tyler is embarrassed about it, not that much at least, because after all he does love Josh. But he loves him as a friend, and he needs to make sure that no one will ever assume otherwise. Especially not Josh. Tyler just doesn't want to lead him on, to give him hope that things between them would ever again be like they were in elementary school.

There were times in the past few years when he actually wished that he found Josh attractive, just to make him happy. There's hardly anything he wants more than to make Josh happy, to be able to return those feelings he _knows_ Josh still has for him, and just be with him again. But he can't. While his 7-year-old self was completely sure that he loved Josh unconditionally and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, Tyler now knows the difference between the platonic relationship they're currently having, and the romantic relationship Josh seems to want.  
The odd way Josh acts around him from time to time first caught Tyler's suspicion, and then, when he started to entertain the idea that Josh might still or again have a crush on him, he started to notice more and more little signs. Whether he should just ignore them and wait until this unfortunate crush wears of, or tell Josh the truth, that he isn't attracted to him at all, Tyler doesn't know yet. But truth be told, he's not sure whether he even has the guts to do the latter, he's still so afraid to hurt his best friend. On the other hand, wouldn't letting him continue his life with this crush, with the hope that Tyler might return his feeling, and the fear that he might not, be more cruel?

He used to try to persuade himself that he was attracted to Josh, and for a while it actually worked. The power of the mind... However, this didn't last long. The second Tyler met Jenna, he knew that he could never love Josh the way he loves Jenna. Which is exactly why he hasn't told any of his friends about her yet. On the one hand, it's pretty convenient that Jenna doesn't go to their school: This way, Tyler can put off introducing her to his friends for as long as he needs to sort things out with Josh. On the other hand, it sucks not being able to see her as often as he'd like to.

It was pure luck that they ran into each other that one, fateful day in town... He will forever be thankful for the time he could spend with her in the hospital waiting room as they waited to get their noses checked for fractures. Turned out that both of them had broken noses, which isn't surprising since they _literally_ ran into each other, because you know, Tyler loves running, just like Jenna (that (and other things) is why they're such a perfect match). With her, he would run across the entire globe, because with her even this kind torture would be so much fun. 

Speaking of torture, unfortunately, Tyler has to stop running now, as the teacher blows his whistle and all students come to gather around him.  
"Alright kids,", the teacher announces loudly to be heard over all the hard breathing indicating the inexhaustible nature of his students, "now that you're all warmed up, I have a special game for you today!" Some uncertain cheers at the prospect of playing a game instead of running pointless circles (can you tell that I have a trauma?) can be heard from the crowd of teenagers, but they die down as the teacher scratches the back of his head and gives them all an excusing look.  
"Well it's more of a test really..." Protests and several "oh no!"s become loud as some students already get a horrifying inkling of what's to come. "Are any of you familiar with the beep test?"

"Sweet,", Tyler calls out, "I love the beep test!"  
About 20 pairs of eyes turn towards him, each of them aligning somewhere in a spectrum from unbelieving over horrified (that would be me) to furious. This reaction will forever stay an unsolved mystery for him.

AN: Do forgive me if I'm not going to describe the rest of the period in full detail, this is not a god damn beep test anime and it's also _T R IG G E RIIING_ because u know. PE. At this point, I'd like to make one thing clear though: Although yes, I see running as Satan's gift to the school curriculum of human kind, sponsored by Donald Trump, I am not _that_ unsporty, okay? I'm pretty good at the semi pseudo sort of football we play at our school and I'm _very_ good at karate. I just hate running. A lot. In case you haven't noticed.  
Anyway, let's skip to something way more interesting... :))))))))))

P.E, already being an amazing subject on it's own, only gets better when you have it at some point literally in the middle of the day. This way, you can't just go home after sports and shower there, no, you have to use the public showers of the school. (I just realized this is a boarding school so _yes_ they absolutely could just fucking go "home" and shower there but I already wrote this whole shower thing so pls just roll with it k bye) But to be honest, Tyler doesn't need to be forced to shower there, because he loves public showers, just like everything else that has to do with this magnificent subject called Physical Education (or as I like to call it P.E. aka Public Embarrassment). The usual cold water is so refreshing, and the practically non-existing water pressure makes him feel so light, like he's floating and his feet are not even touching the bacteria-swamped floor. Admittedly, the fact that he has to share the room containing three showers with the other guys is a little... unfortunate, but they all got used to it a long time ago and it isn't awkward or embarrassing. Except when he showers at the same time as Josh, which both of them try to avoid.

Well, neither of them ever even mentioned the topic, but the obvious way in which the two of them avoid looking at or even speaking with one another when they're naked makes it clear that both of them are aware of the weird tension between the two. Again, Tyler feels sorry for Josh. He doesn't want to give him the feeling that Tyler is uncomfortable in his presence, knowing about Josh's attraction towards him. But at the same time he doesn't want to give him hope by suggesting that he might too have any kind of romantic or sexual feelings for his best friend. So, he turns away and wonders if Josh might be looking at his ass right now, and he thinks about whether it's bothering him or not. Whenever he thinks about this kind of stuff he always comes to the same conclusion: It only bothers him because he knows Josh is unhappy, and he knows Josh can never have him and that he feels sorry for, although it's not his fault. If anyone's, it would be Jenna's fault, for being so beautiful that Tyler can't even think about being with anyone except her, be it a girl or a boy, be it Josh or Aubrey Plaza. She has nothing to do with this, but I just wanted to mention that I love her.

After both of them got out of the shower and dressed, Tyler gets his phone out to check the time, instead the unusual amount of messages catches his attention, and he quickly finds out what or rather who is behind this.  
"Dude, did Brendon text you too?", he asks Josh, who shrugs and takes out his own phone to check. Then he frowns and nods.  
"He texted me too.", a voice from the door says and causing Tyler to jump. He turns around and sees Lindsey leaning on the door frame.  
"Uh... This is the men's changing room?", he tries to inform her, sounding more as if he wanted to hear Lindsey confirm, that she is in fact standing in the wrong doorway, in case that all boys have somehow managed to mix up dressing rooms and are the ones that are really at fault here.  
"Dude, it's fine, I'm not gonna look at anything. I don't even want to. Just make sure you read what Brendon wrote." She grins. "It's quite entertaining."  
After she's left, Josh looks at Tyler with a raised eyebrow, then they both turn to their phones and open the messages.

**12:32**  
< yo tyjo   
< guess who's fucking  
< IT'S THE CHEMISTRY NERD AND THE EMO DWARF   
< not a surprise but yeah it's #confirmed now they're sexting in class and I can totally see every word Gerard writes from here ugh gross   
**12:37**  
< okay forget that I said that... Or at least don't ever mention it  
< Dal has math with Frank rn and he said G wants to keep it a secret idek we all know how weird he is... so yeah don't tell anyone  
**12:42**  
< not that I care, but Dal will be mad at me if I don't "respect Gerard's wish" or some shit so... pls?  
< thank

 

"You were right.", Josh says to Lindsey when the two friends find her in front of the sports hall, waiting to be dismissed with all the other students. "It's not very surprising news though."  
Laughing, she shakes her head: "It really isn't. I already knew anyway. Not that Gerard has told me, the secretive bitch he is, but you know. Woman's intuition."  
"He hasn't even told _you_?", Tyler asks, letting his disbelief show. Lindsey and Gerard have been close friends since before Tyler even met them, and he's always had the feeling that they know _everything_ about each other. "So he _really_ doesn't want anyone to know." Having realized that, he lowers his voice a bit so the other students can't overhear their conversation.  
"Why though? What is he afraid of? After all, this is Hayes School of the Gays!"  
"Don't ask me!", Lindsey answers, throwing up her hands in a mock surrender, "I can only guess, just like you guys. He probably just doesn't want people to gossip or something."  
Suddenly, the bell interrupts their conversation, and everyone around them starts storming in the direction of the cafeteria.  
"Oh, I gotta go!" Already on her way, Lindsey shouts over her back: "I'm gonna pick up a friend and bring her to lunch with us. She's cool, you'll like her." Then she suddenly stops and turns around again to face them and say in her sternest voice: "Don't embarrass me in front of her."  
The two friends watch her go, then look at each other, shrug and start walking. They know that by the time they get there, the line in front of the cafeteria will already be quite long, and even though Tyler would really love some physical effort, there's just no point in running there now. There will be a line either way, so they set a slow, comfortable pace and talk on the way.

"You know what I don't get?", Josh asks.

"What?"

"Lindsey and Brendon aren't particularly close. It doesn't surprise me that he told _us_ , but why would he text _her_ of all people? I would've assumed that she already knew about it anyway."

"Maybe he just texted like... Everyone."

They contemplate that idea for a few seconds, taking in account the kind of person Brendon Urie is.  
"Do you think an entire school can keep something hidden from two people that are part of the very school?"  
"We'll see, I guess." They laughs turn into sighs as they reach the cafeteria and with it the line in which they are going to spend what will feel like the entire period. Further in the front Tyler spots Brendon, but he has experienced how mad students and teachers alike get when you skip ahead of the line, so they don't even try to join him. On the plus side, that gives them some time to still chat about the newest revelations.  
"Another thing that's weird...", Tyler starts, and promptly gets interrupted by Josh: "That Brendon doesn't want Dallon to _get mad_?"  
"Exactly! What's up with that? When was the last time Brendon cared about anyone's opinion?"  
The question was supposed to be rhetorical, but as soon as Tyler voices it he realizes he can pin point the exact moment when Brendon stopped caring about other people's opinion.  
"Do you think...", he hesitantly starts, "Do you think he's finally over Ryan?"  
"Well it's about time, isn't it? It's been more than a year since he left."  
"I suppose..."

Actually, Brendon insists that he was over the Ryan the second he "fucked off", but no one ever believed him. Having been friends with him since Freshman year, Tyler knows Brendon well enough to know that he was just incredibly hurt back then, and masked his pain with anger and later resignation. His behavior during that time is understandable though, at least in Tyler's opinion. To simply leave one day, without a warning and without a proper goodbye, that isn't okay. They never received an explanation from Ryan, or any kind of message really, before he just went away and broke all contact after less than a month into Sophomore year. The only thing he left was a letter to Brendon, which he refused to let anyone else read. Tyler figures that whatever was written in that letter must have been a factor, but not necessarily the reason why Brendon was so badly affected by Ryan's sudden departure. Perhaps the letter didn't hold any explanation either, and Brendon was just mad at Ryan for simply leaving him. Although they never officially announced anything, everyone knew that there was more between the two than just friendship. Even Dallon, who came new to the school in Sophomore year and therefore could hardly get to know Ryan before he left, suspected something, as Tyler learned when Dallon asked him about the two the other day. Of course, Tyler didn't have a real answer for him, since he didn't know the truth either. He does however wonder, what it was that made Dallon raise the topic. Maybe Brendon mentioned Ryan to him. If he's ready to speak about it again, maybe that does actually mean that Brendon is over Ryan and ready to commit himself to something new, possibly with Dallon...

 

A few minutes later, when Josh and him reach the table their friends are sitting at, Tyler can't help the feeling that their arrival has interrupted a previous conversation.  
"What were you guys talking about?", he asks as they sit down.  
Immediately, Dallon complains: "Brendon is breaking the forth wall again."  
Tyler has no idea what wall Dallon is talking about, or when Brendon broke said wall before, but he's still mildly concerned about Brendon's unruly behavior, so he gives him a disappointed look and says: "You can't just go around breaking walls, Brendon. That's property damage."  
"Exactly!", Dallon agrees loudly but then he stops himself. "Wait. What?"  
Not quite understanding Dallon's sudden confusion, Tyler doesn't answer, and so they just let the topic go.

As always, when there's nothing interesting left to say, a conversation about class starts while they all start eating. It's mainly just complains about teachers, homework, classmates, except from Tyler, who, as usually talks about P.E. in great excitement. In the middle of a surprisingly not-so-well-received speech about how fun a game the beep test is, Lindsey and another girl arrive at their table.

Tyler's words fade into nothingness as his eyes take in the two girls standing before them. He knows he shouldn't be, but he still is mildly intimated. At least he knows that the others, or at least definitely Dallon are equally taken aback.  
The girl next to Lindsey is dressed completely in black, a leather jacket over a black top, a short skirt and leather boots, but her lips are painted bright red just like Lindsey's. Her eyes framed with sharp eyeliner dart between Tyler and his friends, seemingly seizing all of them. But then she pushes a strand of wavy, light brown hair behind her ear and smiles the warmest smile at them. Tyler notices how Lindsey's lips are also pulled into a genuine, nice smile, as opposed to the kind of devilish smirk that he's so used to see there.  
"So guys, this is Lzzy, you might know her as Elizabeth Hale, but seriously, noone calls her that. She's the coolest person I know, so frankly I have no idea why she wanted to meet you guys, but she did, so please don't emberass me.", Lindsey says.  
This new friend really must be important to her, Tyler thinks, if she can have such an influence on Lindsey and make her value Lzzy's opinion of her so much...

He's so caught up in that thought that he hasn't notices that Brendon has taken the word and is introducing all of them right now. When he says Tyler's name, he can only manage to give Lzzy an awkward wave. Not the best first impression but still, it's looking like if anyone's going to "embarrass" Lindsey in front of her new super cool friend, it's going to be Dallon:

"So...Your name is... Lizzy?", he asks, mispronouncing her name completely.  
"Lzzy.", she corrects him, thankfully not seeming to be offended.  
"...Lilsy...? L-Zee?", Dallon tries again, and Tyler notices his brow furrowing. He exchanges a look with Josh who seems equally confused as to why Dallon is having so much trouble pronouncing this simplest of names.

She laughs at him. "No! It's Lzzy." She even spells it out for him, seriously, that should be enough for Dallon. How hard can it be? 

"L-Z-Z-Y"

"Lizzy.", he says.

"For Fuck's sake, Dallon, her name is Lzzy, what's your deal?", Lindsey suddenly interrupts them, obviously far more impatient than her friend, who actually seems to be rather amused by Dallon's inability to pronounce her name. Tyler can kind of understand Lindsey though, after all, Dallon is acting like a total idiot, doing the one thing that she told them not to: Embarrassing her. That does raise the question why Lzzy's opinion is so important to her. It's not exactly the most regular occurrence that Lindsey Ballato cares about what someone thinks about her...

In a last, desperate attempt, Dallon asks: "But... Isn't there a vowel missing in your name?"

"You're right. This chapter should have been called LzzyHale AndThe Cafeteria Food, that would have fit better!"  
This now angers Brallon: "Why's she allowed to break the forth wall and I'm not?!"  
" _Because_ ", Lindsey explains in her sweetest voice, "she's awesome. That's why. She can do what ever she wants, idiot."  
"Oh? And why's that?", he asks, still angry. In comparison to others, Tyler is really making a good impression right now. By simply saying nothing. Because when you have no idea what you're talking about, you better just shut up. And boy is he glad that he's managing to stay out of this, because he does not want that furious look Lindsey is currently directing at Brendon anywhere near his own precious face.

"Well _firstly_ ", Lindsey says, with gritted teeth and narrowed eyes, "she's bisexual which makes her superior to any other form of person."  
"Who the fuck said that?", Frank asks, apparently seeing this as a perfect moment to join the discussion. (the reason being that I just realized I haven't mentioned him yet and I just wanted to make sure that you know he's there... Gerard's there too by the way)  
"Chris Kendall[.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wj4qrGM7q-A)"  
"Who?"  
"Just a youtuber the author really wanted to mention because she's in love with him. I quote: 'Bisexuals are the best people on the planet. [...] They are superior to any other form of person'"  
Now Lzzy finally speaks up: "Well _clearly_ he meant that as a joke! Even if he didn't, _I_ don't actually think I'm superior to anyone, okay? Don't think that of me!"  
Although Lzzy did intimidate him at first, Tyler doesn't actually believe that she is the type of person to look down on others, especially not based on anyone's sexuality. Apparently the idea didn't cross Brendon's mind either, he seems to have completely different thoughts:  
"You're bisexual too! Awesome!" He leans over the table to high five Lzzy. "Dallon's bisexual too! And so is Aubrey Plaza, who is not relevant to the story but that doesn't stop the author from repeatedly mentioning her! Anyway, this school is really overflowed with bisexuals! I love it. We should rename it Rutherford Bi High School!"

"I support this idea.", Dallon immediately bursts out, raising his hand as if there was a vote. Apparently, that is exactly what's happening now, despite the fact that they have no influence on the name of the school whatsoever. Brendon raises his hand too. "Let's make this a thing!"  
Surprisingly, Lzzy agrees too. "That's actually a very good idea." She raises her hand.  
Josh looks indecisive, and Tyler too has to think about it for a few seconds. He doesn't actually know that many bisexuals, probably mainly because he just doesn't care about the sexuality of other people that much, but he has to admit the name is brilliant, and a bit more fitting than Rutherford B. Hayes School of the Gays. However, he suddenly has a better idea.  
"How about Rutherford B. Hayes School of the Cool?", he suggests.  
" _Ew_. No!" Brendon's hand falls back on the table, Dallon and Lzzy follow his example.

Rude.

Tyler isn't given enough time to become properly offended, because suddenly Josh speaks up. "Wait guys... Does anyone know what the B. actually stands for?"  
Everyone looks at him, eyes wide at the realization that they, American students of an American High School in America do not know the full name of the 19th President of the United States (1877–81), who, as president, oversaw the end of Reconstruction, began the efforts that led to civil service reform, and attempted to reconcile the divisions left over from the Civil War and Reconstruction!  
But seeing that the author of this fic only knows the names of like three former chancellors of her country and probably won't be able to tell you _anything_ about its current President, I guess we can overlook this small gap in the characters' knowledge about American history.

A long discussion about what the patron of their school's second name is starts, out of which Frank, Dallon and Brendon excuse themselves after a while, having hastily finished their food. Tyler's best guess is that there's still some homework-copying to do for them before the next period starts. 

In the vote that follows a few minutes later, it is decided that the B shall stand for Bethany.

That being out of the way now, Tyler finally gets to ask the two girls how they met. Unexpectedly, this causes both of them to blush ever so slightly.  
"Oh you know... Just...", Lindsey makes vague gestures that holds no real meaning, "The girls' dorm isn't _that_ big... We were bound to meet at some point..."  
"Well, obviously you had to _meet_ at some point, but I mean how did you become friends?", he probes her.  
Seeming to have swallowed her pride, Lzzy answers:  
"Well... I was singing under the shower..."  
"She has an _amazing_ voice!", Lindsey interrupts her.  
"...And Lindsey walked in on me..."  
"I didn't actually walk into _the shower_! Just into the common bathroom... _While_ she was showering.", she feels the need to clarify, because _obviously_ everyone just assumed that she burst into the shower stall yelling "Oh my God your voice is amazing" right into her face.  
"...And then, you know, she complimented me on my voice and then we got talking about music and yeah.... Then we became friends."  
"Her voice is amazing, seriously.", Lindsey stresses again, "Like everything about her is amazing."  
Lzzy lets out a husky laugh. "Thank you, but seriously, you need to stop saying all the time. I'm not _that_ great." (yeah she is) Blushing again, Lindsey apologizes. It is at this point that Tyler is seriously starting to doubt the platonic nature of their relationship.

 

Anyone familiar with Speed Stacking – you know that thing, were you... stack cups... as fast as you can... what an amazing sport – will recognize some serious talent in almost every student who regularly eats at the cafeteria of R. B. High School. To make it easier for the kitchen staff to do their job, trays, plates, bowls, glasses, cutlery, left-overs and trash have to be separated when put away, and due to the long lines of impatient students that will form otherwise, this separation has to be done at high speed. The pressure is enormous, especially because if you drop something, you can be assured that the whole room will cheer and laugh at your mishap.

_There should be a competition for that_ , Tyler thinks, although people would probably not be all that motivated, seeing that Gerard, after years and years of practice, usually puts his stuff away in an almost inhumane speed. If someone actually measured the time, beating Gerard would be impossible.

He and Tyler have French together now, fortunately not with Lindsey, which gives them to chance to chat about her and her new friend.  
"She's in love with her.", Gerard simply states.  
"You think?", Tyler asks.  
"I know it."  
That concludes the chat. With the ring of the bell, Gerard turns to look to the front of the classroom again, where, with perfect timing, their teacher has just arrived. The usual procedure of "bonjour"s and "vélo pour deux"s starts (buy violent things on iTunes), and then the teacher goes on talking in a language that is presumably French, seeing that their in French class, but it could just as well be any other language because Tyler doesn't understand a thing. Based on an educated guess he'd say that she explained the exercises they are going to do to the class, as now she is writing them on the blackboard. Reluctantly, Tyler opens his book.

The sitting arrangement in the French class room has been decided by lot, and Tyler considers himself the winner of this lottery. Unlike Frank, who "won" a first class ticket to the front desk, he's sitting far in the back of the classroom, and Gerard sitting on the desk directly to his left. The main advantage of that is, of course, is sitting next to a friend to chat with, who cares that he's pretty good at French and all Tyler has to do is tilt his head a little to the side to be able to copy from his seating neighbor perfectly?

It's not like him and Gerard chat that much anyway. Especially lately, the guy seems to be a little... Off, more than usual, always in thought and kind of overly irritable. Tyler can't shake the feeling that it has something to do with the accident with Dallon earlier this week, after all, Gerard obviously feels very guilty about that. A little bit unnecessarily guilty, in Tyler's opinion, after all he wasn't hurt that badly. Tyler takes a glance at Dallon – who is also in this class – or rather the back of his head. He's sitting a few seats from Frank's, and is rubbing temple again. Weird, normally, excessive migraines are Tyler's thing.  
His eyes wander around the room a bit more, until they end up on Gerard, and, to Tyler's surprise, he too seems to be looking at Dallon with a sense of suspicion in his eyes. 

And then he scribbles something down in his notebook.

It must have been something the teacher said.

Except that she's typing out a message on her phone right now.

Cautiously, Tyler leans a bit to the left and cranes his neck to get a better look at Gerard's notes. It's a table, two columns, dates ranging back from last Monday to this Friday in the left one and in the right one...

"Dude, what the fuck!", Tyler says a bit to loud, immediately getting the teacher's attention who just remarks: "Parlez francais, s'il-vous-plaît !" and turns back to her phone.  
"Garçon, quoi le coucher!", Tyler essaye le deuxieme fois, il sait français que bien que l'auteur.  
"Écrit-tu des notes sur Dallon?!"  
"Non! Qu'est-ce que tu pense de moi?!", Gerard reponde avec une expression choquée sur son visage et I'm gonna stop right there. I took French for 5 years and I just got rid of it so I will not waste a single second on researching all the vocabulary and grammar that I already forgot for this.  
Gerard shuts his notebook quickly but, for once, he's not quick enough.

"Dude I already saw it.", Tyler whispers now leaning over to Gerard further. "You're taking notes on Dallon's behavior, like his headaches and stuff. What the hell, man?"  
Still trying to deny it, Gerard shakes his head and whispers: "No. You didn't see anything. You're wrong. Okay? There's nothing-"  
"Is it because of the chemistry thing?", Tyler interrupts him, remembering that the table started the exact day the accident happened. Suddenly things seem to make sense in his head. "Shit, man, did you poison him with whatever was in that flask?"  
Letting out a strained, frustrated sigh, Gerard finally turns to look Tyler in the eyes: "There is a minimal possibility, that some of the liquid was on the shard that hit him, and a tiny amount of it might have gotten into his blood stream. But the likelyhood for this to have any effect on him is... low."  
"Low?"  
"Low."  
"Didn't you maybe want to say "very low" or "virtually zero" or something?"  
"No. Don't tell anyone."  
Tyler can't quite believe it. "Don't tell anyone? Dallon might have gotten poisoned and you want me to _not tell anyone_? Why in God's name haven't you informed the nurse about this? Or an actual doctor? What even was in this flask? What if he's gonna become seriously ill? What-"  
"Tyler. Shut up.", Gerard _kindly_ stops him from spiraling into total panic. "Firstly, as you can see, Dallon isn't seriously ill -"  
"But the headaches -"  
"Could be just normal headaches, Tyler", he points out, "nothing to worry about at the moment. And I didn't inform a doctor, or Dallon, or anyone because... Because..."  
He breaks eye contact and stares on the floor for a few seconds, until he looks up again with a stern glance. "Because they wouldn't know how to deal with this, okay? Only I know what was in that flask, and I'm the only one who has a shot at finding a possible cure if Dallon's actually infected. Which he probably isn't. So just... Fuck off, Tyler. Don't get involved. And don't. Tell. _Anyone_."

Tyler wants to say something, but it's like he's trying to speak French. He knows what he wants, what he has to say, but the words just don't come out. Maybe this is all just too crazy for him to process that quickly. Or maybe he's just too scared of Gerard now.

He's going to tell Dallon. He has too. Tyler isn't sure whether what he's going to tell Dallon is, that he might have been poisoned and is possibly going to die, or that Gerard has gone mad and thinks he's the ultimate chemist, casually experimenting with deadly chemicals in the school lab, convinced he's producing something only his brilliant mind can grasp. How the hell did he even get to do something like that? Was Mr Potter just once again to dense to notice? Or did he actually give Gerard the permission to do this? And if so, why? He really needs to discuss this with the others, not only Dallon. _Frank_ has to know what kind of person he's dating! Even if Dallon is the one in direct danger, they all should take great care around Gerard. Something is not right about him. Tyler is sure about that now.

He decides to talk to them during dinner, because he knows for a fact that Gerard isn't going to come. Due to popular demand, the cafeteria has started serving garlic bread for dinner every once in a while, and today is one of those rare, holy days. It's a cause for celebration, really. But for completely incomprehensible reasons, Gerard hates garlic bread so much, he refuses to even be in the same room as it, giving Tyler the perfect opportunity to talk to everyone else at once without causing any suspicion.

However, this evening, for the first day in Garlic Bread Day history (which comprises about a year and a half), Dallon and Brendon don't attend dinner. Of course, this worries Tyler, but he tries his best not to speculate to much. Maybe they finally confessed their feelings to one another and are fucking. Who knows. He decides to not tell the others yet and instead wait until Frank's party this evening. There he's going to pull Dallon aside and tell him everything. And he will also give him that piece of garlic bread he wrapped in a napkin and took from the cafeteria, because whatever reason Dallon had for skipping dinner, it sure as hell wasn't the sudden loss of his love for garlic bread. That's impossible. Everyone loves garlic bread (garlic bread has such an important role in this fic, I'm gonna put that in the tags).

It's 8pm, Tyler and Josh are getting ready for the party. Well, they don't actually have to dress up or anything, so it's really just Josh spending the entire time in the bathroom restyling his hair, while Tyler is laying on the bed, contemplating life. For a moment he thinks about getting into a nicer shirt and some tighter jeans, but who would he want to impress with that? The only person he would want to impress at the moment is Jenna, and she's not here. He could of course do it just so he wouldn't look so severely under-dressed next to Josh, who, judging by the clothes laid out over the back of the only chair in the room, is dressing to impress. Impress whom? Tyler sighs as he realizes that it's probably him. He has to deal with this at some point, but not tonight. Tonight is supposed to be just about having fun with his friends. We'll see how that goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is the end. I would like to inform you of the fact that of the 7 times I wrote "embarrass" in this chapter, there were at least 4 different spellings and none of them were right


	56. DllnWeekes AndThe Cafeteria Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO ISN'T DEAD MOTHERFUCKAAAAS

So yeah. Apparently my priorities are straighter than I am, which is why this took so long...

Anyway, for this chapter, I did something a little bit different. I wrote 3 alternate story lines from different perspectives (might become 4 because I'm thinking of adding Gerard). And well, I know I promised this would be fun, but for me, killing people in fics is pretty fun, so basically, what choice you make now will determine the possibility of (at least) Dallon's death (sorry Dallon) in the _next_ chapter (I don't actually expect Dallon Weekes to read my fics).  
I will give you a list of ships. Pick one. If it's one of my OTP's, you probably will survive. If it's a nOTP...

Basically this is just separating the wheat from the chaff without you noticing it. ;)

Unfortunately, I didn't quite finish the third one yet, only have it scrapped out. I'm planning on finishing it on the plane to China (10 hours should be enough),  
and I'm posting the other two now so you guys can keep nagging at me about finishing it. I just don't know how much time/wifi I'll have in China,  
and I didn't wanna wait the entire three weeks for my comeback from the Club of The Bad Poets I Mean FanFic Writers...  
But yeah... In my honest opinion you should definitely _not **notnOT**_ check out the alternate stories because I'm lazy and use a lot of copy and paste and it would be boring so yeah. Enjoy. (and remember what perspective ur reading in for the next chapter (that will come out in like half a year (probably)))

[joshler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/18927800)  
[Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/18927863)  
[ryden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/18927800)  
[Ramona Flowers/the writer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/18927863)  
[wincest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/18927800)  
[Chris Kendall/only the best in the world](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/18927863)  
[The Doctor/Rose Tyler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/18927800)  
[Piper Chapman/Death](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7170257/chapters/18927863)  



	57. 4D

Fridays are pretty great by tendency, but this Friday will be a very special one for Dallon. As far as he knows, the reason for that is the fact they're going to serve garlic bread at the cafeteria for dinner, and the party Frank is throwing tonight, with the self-made alcohol mentioned like two years ago in the chapter before. Needless to say, a lot more is to happen on this day, among those things revelations so shocking, that, if he was told the truth now, Dallon would only laugh at it. However he would sense a slight discomfort in his stomach at the same time, perhaps from the quiet inkling that things will come to light that had better stayed in the dark forever. Fortunately for him, the author hasn't quite made up her mind about those dark and mysterious things, therefore he must not face them in this chapter BUT SOON... in like half a year probably.

The morning having been uneventful, especially compared to what is yet to come in the evening (really enjoying the foreshadowing now), we will start at the most interesting part of the school day, during the most captivating, and frankly the only relevant subject of the schedule. 

Math...

...Could be worse. Many students treat it like the flames of hell would burn them as soon as they enter the classroom, but for Dallon it's more like slowly being microwaved to death. It may not be the most comfortable experience but at least it has a crispy and possibly tasty outcome rather than a pile of ash. Also, the company is quite alright, although that might not necessarily be a feature distinguish math from hell. It's said there are many homosexuals down there.

Speaking of homosexuals, right next to Dallon, Frank is typing away on the phone he's hiding under the table, and normally Dallon wouldn't give a shit, but listen, Frank is sitting _right next to him_ , so obviously he can see what he's typing and well. He wishes he couldn't. 

Dallon doesn't really understand the point in sexting during class, as it's not exactly a great place for masturbation, but judging by the amount of times the word "cum" is featured in Frank's texts, _he_ doesn't seem to care. 

For about 10 minutes now, the work sheet on the table in front of him has been trying its best to somehow look appealing to him. If anyone was going to ask, Dallon could just blame his inproductivity on the headache he is _actually_ having at the moment. It's not that bad of a headache to be honest, if he doesn't think about it, he hardly notices it, but it is a persistent one, having been bothering ever since this Monday. However, the actual reason for why he can't get any work done, is, as much as he'd like it not to be, the fact that Dallon can't tear his eyes from the phone screen. Not until he's found out who Frank is texting, because the contact name "Baby" and like a hundred emojis including – beware, I'm gonna use the official names from emojipedia.org for this because they're ridiculous – the Smiling Face with Heart Shaped Eyes, the Face Savouring Delicious Food, the Splashing Sweat Symbol and the Weary Face Emoji isn't very telling.

As discretely as it is possible for him, Dallon gets out his own phone to text Brendon.

<dude frank is sexting someone!

..figured that much>

<what

guess who's also sexting someone>

<tell me

<TELL MEEE

<I NEED TO NOW

<DADDYS THIRSTY FOR DAT GOSSIP

;)>

<BRENDON

;)))))))))>

if I tell u who's sexting frank will you sext me??>

<we're not gonna send each other dick pics I've seen enough of ur dick

have fun in math then :)>

<fuck you

<just tell me

juszt guess c'mon it's kinda obvious>

<is it you?

EW NO THANK YOU>

<I wouldn't judge you dude

it's Gerard omg who else could it be Dal>

<yeah tbh I'm not that surprised

noone is, like this is a fanfic AND the ship's literally announced in the tags so like... >

idk what any of this is for tbh>

<...

<what

have fun in math dallon>

<what?

<brendon?

<hello?

<come back

<ur an ass

<you'll never get dick pics from me like that

<fuck you

So yeah, that's one _extremely mysterious_ mYstery solved! What a shocking revelation. Unfortunately, now he's running out of excuses for not doing the work assigned to them. But hey, if he has to suffer through this, then so has Frank!  
With a nudge of his elbow, he gets Frank's attention. "Stop sexting your Gerard and do some work for once!"  
Frank turns bright red: "He's not... I'm not... But... How did you find out?", he stammers.  
"I have psychic powers,", Dallon says, rolling his eyes, "And also eyes."  
He expects Frank to laugh and just brush off his embarrassment, but instead he leans closer to Dallon and whispers: "Who else knows?"  
"I don't know. Brendon...? Everyone...?"  
"Shit." With a sigh that makes several students near them turn their head to Frank, he buries his head in his arms. Dallon furrows his brow in confusion. "What are you afraid of? This is Hayes's School of the Gays, no one will mind."  
"Gerard will mind.", Frank's muffled voice states. "He doesn't want people to know. Something about how "love makes you weak" or something. You know him, he's weird sometimes."

And indeed, during the last couple of days, Dallon had to learn how "weird" Gerard is. It is now Friday, so 4 days have passed since the incident in the Chemistry lab, where Gerard accidentally let a flask get to hot and explode, and he still hasn't stopped apologizing every time he and Dallon talk. That didn't use to happen that much, but now it has become a regular occurrence which Dallon finds highly suspicious. The feeling, that Gerard is following him around is hard to get rid of, although Dallon never actually saw him creeping behind some corner. He doesn't have evidence, just that gut feeling, and the other weird feeling he gets when Gerard talks to him. The way he looks at him, eyes sightly squinted and following his every movement with his gaze, it's like he's studying him. He didn't do that before, or at least Dallon didn't notice anything like that, but now it's as if Gerard is waiting for something. Like he's waiting for a change in Dallon's behavior, but Dallon doesn't know how he should change and why. The guy is creeping him out, to be honest, but if Frank is happy with him... Dallon won't stand in the way.

"Maybe he just doesn't want people to gossip.", he suggests, patting Frank's shoulder reassuringly. Frank shrugs off Dallon's hand and lifts his head from his arms again. "Just... Don't tell anyone else, okay? Don't even mention it in front of Gerard. I don't really understand why he wants to keep it a secret, but he does, and I'll respect that. Will _you_?"  
Without hesitation, he nods. "I promise. But I'll have to text Brendon real quick, or else everyone will know by the end of this period."  
Frank gives him a thankful smile, then turns to his work sheet and Dallon almost starts cheering because holy shit is Frank Iero actually going to do math?? Spoiler alert: He's not, and he will never, as long as he can still copy Dallon's homework and get himself out of doing work in class with his charming smile that gives me life tbh so it's understandable the teachers can't force him to anything. I'd go weak too. Instead, he just doodles on the paper for a bit, while Dallon texts Brendon.

<don't tell Gerard that we know

<don't tell anyone

why?? people are thirsty for gossip dallon and I will nurish them>

<Frank said Gerard doesn't want people to know

<respect his wish

but I already texted like everyone I know?>

<then tell them to keep it a secret

This time, Brendon takes a few minutes to respond.

what would I get from that?>

I don't care about respecting his wishes??>

unless.... ;)))>

<what?

well you care so...>

if I do it, will you send me a dick pic? ;)))>

He is about to type out an answer to Brendon, as the bell rings and saves him from this awkward situation that the writer made up for some fucking reason. Although... As far as that saving is going: The bell got him out of texting Brendon, but now it's lunch break and Dallon has to actually face him. Maybe he won't bring it up, or at least that's what Dallon hopes for.

Having packed together all their things, Frank and Dallon start making their way over to the cafeteria in a fast pace. Due to the difference in leg length between the two, the pace Dallon set actually requires Frank to jog along next to him, still, the short boy doesn't complain. After all, no matter how much you hate exercise, most would agree that a short run once a day to get to the cafeteria in time is still better than spending the entire lunch period waiting in line for your food. (Especially if it's actually a short run through some hallway and your cafeteria isn't in a completely different building like with my school where you may arrive there before everyone else but you'll also be dead.)

"Hey so, I never asked,", Dallon starts as they reach the large swing door to the cafeteria and, to their relief, only see a handful students already waiting in line. "But since when are you two together?"  
"Couple of weeks.", Frank mumbles, cautious that none of the students in front of them can hear him, although, let's be honest, they don't give a shit.  
"So that's why he's been spending every other night at yours, hu?"  
Frank shrugs, and gives him a grin. "Yeah I guess we weren't very discreet for a couple who wanted to stay a secret." Laughing, Dallon shakes his head no.

They grab their trays and start serving themselves of the buffet.  
The meals served at the cafeteria of R.B. Hayes High School certainly aren't bad. You can usually recognize what the food is supposed to be (exept maybe for the chicken fricassee but it makes for a good fake puke), and the alleged food poisonings that occur like once a month are usually just an excuse to get out of class.

The food is rich in variety as well, which the cafeteria mostly owes to its gigantic range of pasta variants: They can go weeks without ever serving the same thing on two days, because giving pasta a fancy, Italian name, apparently makes it a completely different meal. Some of the students that have been eating here for years pride themselves on being able to identify _every_ type of pasta to ever have existed. Whether it is spaghetti, maccaroni, canelloni, fusilli, tagliatelle, penne, ravioli, or tortellini, they know them all. (I'm laughing so hard, this list took zero research, just the last two menues of my own school cafeteria. I'm hungry now.)

After scanning the room has shown that none of their friends are there yet, Dallon and Frank make they way over to a large, empty table, each carrying a plate of farfalles, which apparently is pasta shaped like bowties.

"Why don't you just move into a double room together?", Dallon asks as they sit down. Frank looks at him thoughtfully as he chews and swallows his first bite of pasta. "Because my boyfriend is weird." He shrugs again and continues eating, as if he's actually thinking Dallon would be satisfied with that answer.  
"Why?", he asks.  
"I don't know, maybe his mum dropped him on his head when he was a baby."  
"Why doesn't he want to move in with you?"  
A weary sigh, then Frank seems to have made the decision that Dallon is worthy of hearing his explanation. He looks around, checking if anyone is listening to them, and then leans across the table to whisper: "He doesn't want to give up his room. And he won't tell me why. I haven't been in his room the entire year, he doesn't allow other people in there anymore, like he's hiding something. It's driving me mad but I want him to tell me in his own time. Besides..."  
He interrupts himself. Dallon follows his gaze and sees Gerard, hurrying towards them, years of practice allowing him to parkour around the other students starting to fill the cafeteria without losing speed or dropping his plate of farfallines (small farfalles).

"Hey", he greats them, as he lets his tray clunk on the table and himself fall on a chair in which he super discretely shifts closer to Frank. "So have you guys already met Lindsey's new friend? She said she'd bring her to lunch with us today."  
"The one with like _the eyes_ ,", Frank vaguely gestures in front of his face with his hands, "and the lips?"  
Despite what might have been the vaguest description of a person Dallon has ever heard, Gerard nods. "Exactly. Looks like she finally decided that we're not gonna embarrass her in front of her cool senior friend."  
"How kind of her."

As Gerard and Frank's conversation moves on to meaningless small talk about school, Dallon's thoughts drift off. Ever since that incident in Chemistry, Gerard hasn't been the only one who has been acting weird, because so has Brendon. However, while Gerard's attention has kind of been more on him than before, Brendon is now often ignoring him, seemingly deep in thought all the time. Although he's not 100% sure, Dallon assumes that it has less to do with what happened to Dallon but more with what the nurse said when they left her office:

"I just wondered if you've heard anything from Ryan?"

This time, Dallon is 100% sure in something, that being the fact that Brendon did definitely not hear anything from Ryan since he left. As far as Dallon could gather from his friends, Ryan suddenly vanished a few weeks into Sophomore year – the year Dallon came to the school - without a proper goodbye and he never explained himself afterwards, which is the reason for Brendon's sensitivity when the name of his former room mate comes up. Dallon is not an idiot though, he knows they were more than room mates, more than friends.

"It's just a little weird to me that you don't seem to miss him at all... Like you've replaced him with..."

Even though she never finished the sentence, it hurt Dallon to hear it. Whatever Ryan was to Brendon, and whatever Dallon might be to Brendon in the future, Dallon doesn't want to be just a replacement.  
He meant to ask Brendon about Ryan when the two of them first became friends, which was shortly after Ryan had left. But Dallon was new to the school back then, and didn't want to drive the few new friends he'd made away by asking too personal questions too early. Later on, it just became very obvious that Brendon doesn't want to talk about it, so Dallon decided that he doesn't need to know. But now, he's becoming paranoid. Did Brendon and him just become friends because Brendon needed a replacement for Ryan and Dallon was the easiest available person? That's a question Dallon hasn't been able to get out of head for a while now, so he thinks today it's about time he got some answers. All he wants to know is the full, true story about what happened back then with Ryan.

Little does he know, that Brendon doesn't know the full story either.

The loud clatter as a tray hits a table brings him back to reality.  
"Hello _friends_!", Brendon greets them with a big grin on his face,“What's up?“  
Everyone just shrugs. "We're gonna finally meet Lindsey's senior friend today.", Frank fills Brendon in on their conversation.  
"The one with like the _hair_ and the eyes?"  
From what Dallon has heard about this girl, she definitely must have hair, lips and at least one pair of eyes. He wonders why he can't remember seeing a person that fits that description next to Lindsey...

Instead of going into the whole thing further, Brendon changes the topic completely.  
"Anyway, so guys... I have leaned a secret today that I _need_ to share with you!"  
While Gerard and Dallon are instantly captivated by the possibility of some new gossip, Frank looks at Brendon skeptically, through squinted eyes. "That's not really what _secrets_ are meant for,", he reminds Brendon, "If someone told you this on trust, you should keep it."  
"Since when are you so strictly against gossip?", Gerard asks, half amused, half genuinely confused. For once, Brendon agrees with him. "Yeah, Frank, I can't keep a secret, you know that! That shouldn't be news to you. It never bothered you before..."  
Realizing the reason behind Frank's sudden dislike for sharing secrets, Dallon can only hope that Brendon can read what Frank is obviously trying to tell him through excessive eye contact and unnecessary eyebrow-wiggling. "Well, how am I ever gonna trust you with anything like that?", he asks, the concern about Brendon revealing the secret about him and Gerard so obvious in his tone, but still ignored by Brendon, who just laughs. "You don't. Now stop interrupting me, I need to tell you this before Josh and Tyler arrive."  
"Well, get going then!", Gerard urges him on impatiently.

"Okay so you know how we've all suspected there's something going on between Josh and Tyler?"  
"Are you telling me they're finally canon?!", Gerard asks a little bit to loud in Dallon's opinion. He himself can't really imagine Josh and Tyler being a couple, now that he's seen Josh with Ms Frangipane, so he has no idea what Brendon is getting at.  
"Not directly..."  
"Well don't leave us waiting!", Frank demands, his earlier panic completely taken over by curiosity.  
"Well... During break time, I had a talk with Josh, alright. And I'm not _one hundred_ per cent sure that what he said is true because I haven't talked to Tyler yet, but basically, what he said is, that he notices that Tyler is acting weird around him and he thinks that Tyer might have a crush on him. Which isn't much of a revelation _but_ , guys, Josh said him and Tyler used to be boyfriends back in elementary school! I mean, you know how it is, they probably didn't even know what that meant. And when they got to middle school that relationship kind of dissolved back into friendship and they never talked about it again _but_ Josh said he thinks Tyler never really got rid of that crush he had on him back then!"  
"So there _is_ more going on between them!", Gerard says triumphantly, but Brendon shakes his head.  
"Josh said he doesn't feel that way for Tyler. At all. Which is sad, but I guess there's nothing we can do. And he doesn't want to hurt Tyler, so he doesn't mention it, and he asked me to never mention it either, which I guess I failed at, but I guess if _you_ don't mention it _ever_ , everything's going to be fine. Except for Tyler, he's gonna have to keep on living in an #unrequiredlove fanfic."  
For a moment none of them say anything, until Dallon lets out a deep sigh. "God, you're right, that is sad. I'm sorry for him. But Brendon, you gotta stop breaking the forth wall, seriously, this is not a Deadpool comic."  
"Deadpool is my hero though!"  
"Technically, Deadpool isn't a he– Oh look who's coming!" Gerard gives a nod in the direction of the buffet, and as they follow his line of view, the other's notice Josh and Tyler coming towards them. The conversation falls silent.

"What were you guys talking about?", Tyler asks when they sit down.  
Immediately, Dallon takes this as his chance to complain: "Brendon is breaking the forth wall again."  
Directing a disappointed look at Brendon, Tyler says: "You can't just go around breaking walls, Brendon. That's property damage."  
"Exactly!", Dallon agrees loudly but then he stops himself. "Wait. What?"  
Tyler just furrows his brow without saying anything back.

As always, when there's nothing interesting left to talk about, a conversation about class starts while they all start eating. It's mainly just complains about teachers, homework, classmates, except from Tyler, who, as usually talks about PE in great excitement. In the middle of a not-so-well-received speech about how fun a game the beep test is, Lindsey and another girl arrive at their table.

For a moment, the girl looks really intimidating, wearing blood red lipstick and seizing all of them down in eyes framed with sharp eyeliner. She's dressed completely in black, a leather jacket over a black top, a short skirt and leather boots. But then she pushes a strand of wavy, light brown hair behind her ear and smiles at them warmly.  
"So guys, this is Lzzy, you might know her as Elizabeth Hale, but seriously, no one calls her that.", Lindsey announces. "She's the coolest person I know, so frankly I have no idea why she wanted to meet you guys, but she did, so please don't embarrass me." Although certainly not meant completely serious, Lindsey's change of tone in the last bit clearly indicates that anyone who, by any chance, _will_ embarrass her, will be made into farfallonis (large farfalles). Her friend, however, just brushes it off with a laugh.

Brendon takes the word and introduces all of them, saying each of their names, their responses varying from super chill, cool nods as a greeting to awkward waves. When he's finished, Dallon finally gets the chance to ask a question he had in mind since the second Lindsey introduced her friend.

"So...Your name is... Lizzy?"  
"Lzzy.", she corrects him.  
"...Lilsy...? L-Zee?", he tries again, furrowing his brow in confusion. Whereas his confusion is directed at Lzzy, it seems like his other friends are regarding _him_ with a strange look...

"No!" She laughs at him. "It's Lzzy." And in a tone of voice that makes Dallon feel like he's a toddler failing at putting a square peg into a square hole, she spells it out for him: "L-Z-Z-Y"

"Lizzy.", he says.

"For Fuck's sake, Dallon, her name is Lzzy, what's your deal?", Lindsey suddenly interrupts them, obviously far more impatient than her friend, who actually seems to be rather amused by Dallon's inability to pronounce her name. 

The whole thing is giving Dallon even more of a headache than he already had. Desperately trying to understand, Dallon asks: "But... Isn't there a vowel missing in your name?"

"You're right. This chapter should have been called LzzyHale AndThe Cafeteria Food, that would have fit better!"  
This now angers Brallon: "Why's she allowed to break the forth wall and I'm not?!"  
" _Because_ ", Lindsey explains in her sweetest voice, "she's awesome. That's why. She can do what ever she wants, idiot."  
"Oh? And why's that?", he asks, still angry. Dallon is glad the the attention has shifted to Brendon now, because he doesn't think he could have endured that stare of Lindsey any longer. He really doesn't want to become a giant noodle.

"Well _firstly_ ", Lindsey says, with gritted teeth and narrowed eyes, "she's bisexual which makes her superior to any other form of person."  
"Who the fuck said that?", Frank asks, apparently seeing this as a perfect moment to join the discussion.  
"Chris Kendall[.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wj4qrGM7q-A)"  
"Who?"  
"Just a youtuber the author really wanted to mention because she's in love with him. I quote: 'Bisexuals are the best people on the planet. [...] They are superior to any other form of person'"  
Now, Lzzy finally speaks up. "Well _clearly_ he meant that as a joke. Even if he didn't, _I_ don't actually think I'm superior to anyone, okay? Don't think that of me!"  
Dallon is to busy trying to pronounce "[...]" under his breath, that he can't really think anything of Lzzy at the moment. And, as it seems, Brendon too has completely different thoughts.  
"You're bisexual too! Awesome!" He leans over the table and they high five each other. "Dallon's bisexual too! And so is Aubrey Plaza, who is not relevant to the story but that doesn't stop the author from writing about her because holy hell Aubrey Plaza is amazing! Anyway, this school is really overflowed with bisexuals! I love it. We should rename the school Rutherford Bi High School!"

"I support this idea.", Dallon immediately bursts out, raising his hand as if there was a vote. Apparently, that is exactly what's happening now, despite the fact that they have no influence on the name of the school whatsoever. Brendon raises his hand too. "Let's make this a thing!"  
Surprisingly, Lzzy agrees too. "That's actually a very good idea." She raises her hand.  
Josh still looks indecisive, but Tyler's eyes lighten up all of the sudden.  
"How about Rutherford B. Hayes School of the Cool?", he suggests.  
" _Ew_. No!" Brendon's hand falls back on the table, Dallon and Lzzy follow his example.

The frown hasn't disappeared from Josh's face, when he says: "Wait guys... Does anyone know what the B. actually stands for?"  
They look at him, eyes wide at the realization that they, American students of an American High School in America do not know the full name of the 19th President of the United States (1877–81), who, as president, oversaw the end of Reconstruction, began the efforts that led to civil service reform, and attempted to reconcile the divisions left over from the Civil War and Reconstruction!  
But seeing that the author of this fic only knows the names of like three former chancellors of her country and probably won't be able to tell you _anything_ about its current President, I guess we can overlook this small gap in the characters knowledge about American history.

While they're discussing what the patron of their school's second name is, Frank urges Dallon to hurry up, because they still need to go to their rooms so he can copy Dallon's French homework before the start of the next period. Over the course of this year, the group has made some agreements regarding the copying of homework. It's really just a clever way of distributing the work: Most of them never have to do Chemistry homework because Gerard always does it perfectly and the entire class copies either directly or indirectly from him, which gives Dallon more time to do French homework, something that he might be the only one capable of in their circle of friends. Seriously, some of them don't even know what "le vélo pour deux" means (buy violent things on itunes). 

Brendon goes with them as they exit lunch early, leaving Gerard, Josh, Tyler, Lindsey and Lzzy behind. On their way over to the dorms, Dallon notices the unusual bright weather for this time of the day in winter. It does nothing but worsen his headache. He actually kind of wants to dig through his stuff for his sunglasses, after they entered their room and Dallon handed his homework over to Frank to copy, but Brendon pulls him aside. Where they are standing now, Frank can't see what Brendon is showing Dallon, who is looking down at the object in his friend's hand.  
"Just to clarify", Brendon whispers, "I didn't steal this. It fell out of Gerard's pocket in math today, and I just haven't returned it yet."  
"You stole _his key_?"  
"Dude, what the fuck did I just say?"  
Dallon furrows his brow at Brendon. "You had plenty of chances to return it to him and you didn't. You stole it."  
"I _borrowed_ it. He'll get it back as soon as he notices it's gone. And since he basically lives with Frank now, that gives us plenty of time to..."  
"Dude, no!"  
"Come on Dallon don't be such a killjoy(s make some noise)!"  
After taking a sidewards glance at Frank, who's still busy, Dallon makes a decision, grabs Brendon by the arm and drags him out of the room, to be able to talk more freely and without all this surely suspicious whispering.  
"Listen Brendon, normally, I would love to break into other people's rooms with you-"  
"We're not breaking in. We'd just unlock the door."  
"That's not the point! There's something in Gerard room that we're not supposed to see, and I feel uncomfortable violating his privacy like that."  
This obviously confuses Brendon. "What, you mean like his dirty underwear or his Chris Kendall shrine?"  
He shakes his head. "I don't know what. But look, he doesn't even let _Frank_ in his room anymore. He told me. And Frank wants to wait until Gerard feels ready to tell him about this, and _I_ think that's a good strategy, also for us!"  
Brendon rolls his eyes. "Alright. "Respecting his wishes" and stuff, I get it. Kinda lame, but I get it."  
"It's not just that,", Dallon truthfully says, although his real reason isn't what he tells Brendon next. "If you don't give him back his keys immediately, he's gonna know we went into his room and saw whatever he hides back there, and he's gonna be really pissed. And with him, definitely Frank and Lindsey, and with Lindsey maybe also L...Lizzy. God knows what side Josh and Tyler would go on, but fact is, we're going to bring a lot of our friends up against us. Do you want that?"  
After a few seconds of silence, Brendon eventually sighs and shakes his head. Dallon makes him promise to somehow sneak the key back to Gerard during Chemistry, and just like that, lunch is over.

And just like _that_ the day is over. At some point, Dallon swallowed a pill against the headache, and he even managed to somehow ignore the unsettling feeling in his stomach whenever he saw Gerard. But now in the few minutes Brendon is in the bathroom, Dallon has noone to distract him from his thoughts as he sits alone in their room and the feelings come back to him. It wasn't a lie when he told Brendon he was afraid of turning their friends up against them, but it wasn't what really concerned him. Truth is, he just really didn't want to see what Gerard was hiding. It's stupid, but he has a feeling that a discovery like that would change everything, _ruin_ everything. That this is something he is not supposed to know, not because Gerard doesn't want him to, but because the knowledge will completely bring him off his path to the future. It kind of reminds him of that let's play of Life Is Strange by LukeIsNotSexy which you should totally watch ([NOW](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lu3NiatjQsQ)) because it's hilarious, and he has the feeling that the decision he made today was one that would have caused a butterfly to appear in the game. And, above all, he feels like the decision he made was the right one, the _safest_ one.

The door opens and Brendon steps back into the room. Dallon locks his thoughts away and tries to give off pure excitement, like the one that is radiating of Brendon. He has changed into a nicer shirt and his tightest jeans and restyled his hair. All in all, Brendon looks great, and Dallon just wants to be able to enjoy that tonight, without any dark thoughts nagging him from the back of his mind. He might even push away the thing with Ryan for now, just for the sake of having a bit of mindless fun.  
It won't be long until Frank's party is going to start, and out of experience Dallon knows it's going to be fantastic: A nice get-together of a bunch of the best people of the boarding school (or that's at least what most of them would say) with plenty of cheap alcohol in return for a small donation to Frank for his efforts. 

It's 8pm and Dallon and Brendon are getting ready for the party. If only they could prepare themselves for the events it will come along with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got myself into a lot of trouble with all this foreshadowing. Damn. Now I gotta go through with this. Also I kind of forgot that I'm supposed to make them fall in love at some point over _all this plot that suddenly came into my head_. But maybe they're not going to become a couple. As we like to say in German: Life isn't a pony farm. We also like to say that life isn't a musical request program. That's life for you. It's hard. You can't always get what you want (but if you try some tiiime). Maybe they die before they realize that the other one reciprocates their feelings. Who knows. I know. I mean I will know as soon as I made it up. But I'm not telling you.
> 
> ha


End file.
